


A King With No Crown

by RaeValentine



Series: If You Were Church (I'd Get On My Knees) [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: All previous tags are for the first chapter only, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Biblical References, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dancing, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Polyamory, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shadow magic, Songfic, Temporary Character Death, The following tags are entirely for the second, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeValentine/pseuds/RaeValentine
Summary: Some say that a cross is a heavy burden to bear.Yugi always thought that was nothing compared to the weight of divine prophecy he must carry from birth to tomb.(The Living Horus still walks the earth as a god. Mary Magdalene is his consort and well-beloved figure of the people. Judas Iscariot betrayed his god, but only once. John and Peter follow in the Pharaoh's footsteps as though he hung the stars in the sky.Atem is no king, save being called ruler of shadows. He wanders the land with his disciples, teaching love, peace, and respect for the common man.But a problem arises: Yugi becomes infatuated with a mortal man named Judas.)





	1. The Kindest of Kisses, The Hardest of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! If you do not yet know, my name is Rae, and I write long fanfic. I apologize in advance for this monster.
> 
> This fic is based on the song and video for [Judas](https://youtu.be/wagn8Wrmzuc) by Lady Gaga. I took a few liberties and changed the ending, but the theme is essentially the same.
> 
> There is a mix of Christian and Catholic aspects, and I apologize if I accidentally offend anyone. It is through ignorance and not malice.
> 
> This was not an easy journey. If not for lots of coffee + endless support from my friends, I would never have finished this thing, so shout out to them for putting up with this madness. <3
> 
> [cws include: implied drinking, smoking, shadow magic, blood, weirdly positioned bath sex, prayer + ceremony, Akhenaden in general, a slur, and copious amounts of religious references]
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking with me, I hope you all enjoy!

As the annual new year's gathering of the Qenbet approached, the Pharaoh had his hands full with organizing event after event. The people clamored for the right to meet their leader, and for the first time, their wish would be granted. The Pharaoh was a mysterious figure, riding from place to place on the back of a winged chopper, the Eye of Wedjat emblazoned on the back of his studded leather jacket and painted in sparkling gold on each of his bike's exhaust pipes.

Not only was it a religious symbol - it was also a _warning_. The Qenbet were the most feared biker gang in the lands. They did not commit murder, or traffic drugs. They simply existed in a time where religion and rebellion stole hand in hand across the countryside, picking up loyal followers along their travels; if they happened to sew a little discord and chaos as a result, all the better.

The Qenbet was split into two factions: the Priests - those close few loyal only to the Pharaoh himself and the wielders of the Millennium Items, and the Legion - the mass of people following in the Pharaoh's teachings. If someone from the Legion wished to pay tribute, they would have to go through one of the Priests. Those who were caught disobeying the rules Pharaoh had set down were immediately punished.

If there was one thing Yugi Mutou carried with him into the Pharaoh's bed, it was obedience above all things. He played the most crucial role in the holy circle: caretaker of the king's heart. Pharaoh was the rightful ruler of these lands, and the most holy man to walk the earth, but even holy men had the most basic human urges. It was no secret that the Pharaoh preferred the company of men.

Some people said he was a god walking among mortals.

Yugi just called him Atem.

 

* * *

Daylight spilled over the countryside as they rode toward their next destination, the sun a mere finger's breadth over the horizon as they flew down the highway. The sound of eight motorcycles riding in formation was terrifying in its execution, but Yugi found a certain beauty in the blurring landscape. The wind tore through his plum spikes, casting them into further disarray than ever. Wrapping his arms securely around Atem's shoulders, he leaned forward, resting his chin beside a pierced ear.

The Pharaoh wore no helmet to speak of; only a circlet of gold adorned his brow, beaten into the shape of wings that swept back beyond the cascade of mahogany curls. On a normal day, he let his hair flow freely down to the middle of his back, but riding custom dictated he tame it into a single braid woven with gilded thread strung with lapis beads. His Priests - the loyal disciples - wore their hair in similar fashion. The only exception was Shada, who was completely bald save for the lines of ink that ran from temple to nape.

To Atem's left rode Seth, the name 'John' stitched in white across the back of his studded leather jacket. He was the Pharaoh's cousin and designated heir. Yugi could pick him out in a crowd with ease; Seth's height and build set him apart from nearly everyone else. He wore no helmet, only a pair of goggles strapped to his face to keep the biting wind in check, the Millennium Rod protruding from a belt loop.

To Atem's right rode Mahaad, named 'Peter', his most loyal disciple and designated Arbiter. He was bound to carry the Millennium Ring around his neck, where the tines flashed in the dying light of Ra with every subtle dip and sway of his bike. Mahaad was kind but firm, always willing to have a friendly word with Yugi should he ask for it. He was the one to go to when the king's duties called Atem from his bed.

A flash of blue caught Yugi's attention. A deafening roar signalled the arrival of Atem's most ruthless disciple. Seto, called 'Judas', the most recent to join the Priest's ranks, surged forward between Seth and Atem, drifting ahead of the formation in an unnecessary display of dramatics. The wind howled, blowing Yugi's hair into his eyes and obscuring his vision. The bandana he wore offered little protection from the elements, and he bit back a curse as he quickly tucked it back behind his ears.

As Seto fell back into formation, his eyes met Yugi's for a brief moment. Backlit by the light of the fading sun, his sapphire eyes seemed to glow behind his sunglasses, giving him an ethereal appearance. In that moment, divinity seemed closer than ever before.

Yugi's heart thumped wildly as he quickly averted his eyes, tucking his chin against the curve of Atem's neck. It was declared a sin to have love for another man that did not share the king's bed. If it were not for his devotion to Atem, he was sure to have fallen for Seto by now. Their stolen kisses only meant so much when pinned against a dark alley wall, the casual brush of skin igniting a brand new fire within Yugi that could not be put to rest.

To chase away the sinful thoughts now clamoring for attention, Yugi turned into the wind, letting it blow the gilded lightning from his brow, and the chill seep into his bones, closing his eyes to savor the feeling. The vibrations beneath him threatened to shake him to his very core, but Atem was his anchor, and he held on for dear life.

Raising a fist, he let loose a falcon's cry, the signature of the Qenbet. It was answered seven times in perfect unison, the roar of the winds tearing it asunder and melding it to their souls. Atem answered the cry with one of his own, louder and more regal than any bird of prey.

With the Living Horus as their divine guide, they were unstoppable.

 

* * *

They made good time, arriving when the Aten was swallowed whole by the earth. Laughter and music drifted from around the corner as they pulled into the long driveway of the church. It seemed simple enough at first glance; the facade was old and crumbling in places, the fountain in the courtyard no longer worked properly, and the grass was stomped flat by hundreds of feet over the few years they had been coming to this lonely corner on the outskirts of the city.

The only thing that stood out in stark relief was the Eye of Wedjat, carved by loving hands into the side of the church building. It stood the test of time where everything else had withered. Atem said it was a sign from the gods that their people would endure, regardless of the chaos happening in the world around them.

Yugi always thought it could stare into his soul, picking apart the very essence of his being until there was nothing left but what it allowed.

The thunderous rumble died down as, one by one, the Priests guided their bikes into position and cut the ignition. Yugi was the first to dismount, as was the custom. The Pharaoh had not taken a consort in many years, and it seemed like this one was going to stay. Atem dismounted second, followed by Mahaad, Seth and the other Priests by rank. Akhenaden was the last; as the oldest Priest and bearer of the Millennium Eye, it was his task to guard the back of the formation from unwanted attention.

The party was already in full swing, the Shadow Dancers swaying and undulating to the beat of the music coming from a nearby stereo. With Atem's blessing - a brief press of fingertips to his brow - he was off to join them. As one, the Shadow Dancers bowed to their king as he passed, his Priests walking along in his wake.

Yugi's eyes brightened at the sight of so much beauty in one place. Mana - a young woman with shoulder length hair the color of warm coffee - dashed over to meet him. They exchanged quick greetings - a press of lips to each cheek - and inquired after the other's health.

"I can't stay, my pharaoh awaits me, but I wanted to check in before the performance later."

Mana smiled, a quick spread of her lips that revealed a dimple in her left cheek. "Everything is ready, Magdalene! All you have to do is master the sway of your hips just like we practised, and the Pharaoh will be at your mercy in no time."

Yugi's silvery laughter floated on the breeze as he pocketed his sunglasses. He waved to Anzu and Mai - Anna and Delilah respectively - who responded in kind before getting lost in the beat once more. "Well, I should hope so, Sarah." He bid his friend farewell before skipping up the steps and entering the holy house of the gods.

After pausing in the coat room to change from his riding clothes into something loose and flowing, the forest green and muted rust cloth sliding like water against his skin, he made his way towards the main staircase that lead down towards the nave. Atem was waiting with his priests, speaking quietly with Seto, while Mahaad and Seth did their best to keep the multitude of people from crowding their leader.

Yugi caught the Pharaoh's eye and smiled, a coy tilt of his lips as he watched the people chant Atem's throne name, _Akhenre_ , so loud he could barely hear himself think. The moment his king was distracted, he darted forward, placing a delicate hand on the small of Seto's back and shoving lightly, causing him to trip forward and down a couple of steps.

Peals of sparkling laughter, bright and blessed by Khonsu himself, could barely be heard above the cacophony of noise.

"Hey, Seto!" Yugi called, waving cheerily as he slid an arm around Atem's waist. It was unlikely anyone heard him over the revelry going on around them, but that didn't stop the icy glare from spearing him to his very core.

"My name, _Magdalene_ , is Judas Iscariot." Seto grit his teeth, turning his back on the tiny Keeper and striding off into the crowd.

"You mustn't tease him so, my heart," Atem murmurs into the shell of his ear, causing a sharp spike of need (want, _mine_ , keep his heart safe _always_ ) to slither its way down his spine.

Yugi shakes his head, dispelling the urge to lure his king away from the crowd for a quick tryst in the confessional. "Judas can handle it, just as the other Priests do."

The Pharaoh guides him down the steps after his wayward disciple, following the telltale energy signature given off by the Cube in Seto's possession. Mahaad and Seth take up positions on either side, and they make their way through the sanctuary proper, bypassing the altar and heading for a separate chapel.

Yugi clung to his king as the crowd cheered and chanted their names to the heavens. This was always the worst part about the gatherings; the sheer _number_ of people that chose to follow in the Pharaoh's footsteps was overwhelming. They had to sidestep a couple of rowdy Legion members that had fallen in with Seto, but they managed to leave the room unscathed.

Making their way down several cloisters, they turned a corner, coming to a stop outside of a dimly lit room hidden behind a tapestry of _Madonna with Saints_. Pulling the masterpiece aside, Mahaad allowed the Pharaoh and his escort to enter.

The room was more or less a smaller chapel, the pews pulled off to the side, leaving the middle of the room bare. Streetlights cast their strident glow through multiple stained glass windows, giving the place a more intimate feel than the revelry they left behind.

Yugi and Atem parted ways with a chaste press of lips, the Pharaoh relinquishing his Keeper with a fond squeeze to the bare dip of his waist. Gaze lingering on the gentle curve of his back, he watched as Yugi dashed through the gathered crowd, much smaller than the one in the main sanctuary.

As soon as everyone was assembled - with Atem in his rightful place upon the dais, seated on the top step with wine glass in hand - the Shadow Dancers made their way through the crowd. Music began to play from each corner of the room as Yugi took center position at the head of the group.

Taking his cue, Yugi began to move, the Shadow Dancers following his every step with mirror-like precision and grace. The strong stance of his legs, the dip and mesmeric sway of his hips, and every twist and flick of his wrists painted the perfect picture of elegance. As he danced, Yugi thought of nothing but to please Atem, his every subtle movement a tribute to his divine lover.

The only thing to break his hard won focus was the sight of Seto, mingling among the crowd, a lit cigarette held aloft, the tip burning a vivid red in a sea of black. Their eyes met for the second time that night, bright blue-violet to cold chips of star-beaten sapphire.

The next turn carried his attention away, and the moment shattered. Atem struck a regal figure, splayed casually on the top most step as though it were a throne of gold. Their gazes converge and touch, a sunset on fire sending a heady sense of warmth to pool in Yugi's gut. The performance should have been for his king only, but thoughts of Judas, of _Seto_ , ruined the illusion completely.

Even as Atem cut his eyes to his most recent Priest, Yugi found his attention wavering. He saw the way the Pharaoh's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, his expression carefully guarded. Seto paid his god no mind, his eyes glued to Yugi as he moved, body twisting into sinuous curves, spine arching and hips swaying to the beat.

The final movements of the performance came, and with it, Yugi and the Shadow Dancers stilled as one singular entity, kneeling at the feet of their king. The music faded, and with it came a profound silence, broken only by the resounding applause coming from the top step.

"Well done, my Shadow Dancers." Atem's rich baritone carries easily through the muted hall. He stands, making his way carefully down the steps, glass of wine forgotten. He pauses in front of Yugi, who has not moved from his position. Bending at the waist, he coaxes the Keeper's chin up until they are nearly eye to eye. "You may rise, _meritatem_ ," he whispers, his words only for Yugi to hear.

He does as his king commands, rising to meet him on equal footing. Warm and calloused fingers trail a path from beneath his chin to the hollow of his throat where he stands, trembling slightly under the multitude of gazes. A large hand - kissed by Ra's radiant glory and roughened with scars - rests gently on Atem's shoulder. Yugi blinks the stars from his eyes, meeting Mahaad's kind gaze with a shy upward tilt of his lips.

"My King, your people await you in the main chapel."

Atem nods, beckoning to his retinue of Priests. He nods to the Shadow Dancers, who rise and disappear into the crowd, guiding others of the Legion back towards the main altar. Yugi keeps close to Atem's side as they retrace their steps, relishing in the feeling of Atem's hand resting gently on the dip of his waist. Thin chains of beaten gold draped over the frame of his hips, casting a soft light against his lover's skin, painting it in the light of the divine.

This time, they linger in the corridors as they pass from sector to sector. Yugi drifts from Atem's grasp with every new face that appears, warranting immediate attention. Eventually, he is left to his own devices, greeting the members of the Legion and giving blessings as he sees fit.

He spies Isis among the group and seeks her out as a child would its mother when in need of reassurance. She gathers him close into her arms, pressing a tender kiss to his temple and rearranging the chaotic mess of curls that came loose during his performance.

"Esther," he calls, just loud enough to be heard above the clammoring noise. "I fear my heart is heavy as of late. Will something happen to our beloved Pharaoh?"

As the wielder of the Millennium Necklace, Isis had the power of precognition. She saw threads of many possible futures, and even events that occurred many dozens of years in the past. Upon entering the holy ranks of the Qenbet, you could choose a name of a prominent religious figure to symbolize your status and connection to the gods. Your given name was then hidden from the public eye for the sake of protection.

"I do not know, Little Magdalene. It is the strangest thing." Isis frowns, turning Yugi to face her. She tucks a curling strand of gold behind his ear and bends down to speak more plainly to the Keeper. "Perhaps it is not yet time for us to know," she muses, touching the tips of two fingers to his brow and taking a step back, straightening to her full height.

Yugi sighs, thanking the Seer before moving on. If even Isis, in all her wisdom, could not give him the answers he sought, then perhaps it was for the best that he focus on the present.

He spies Mahaad, standing by the doorway to the main chapel, keeping a watchful eye as their Pharaoh bestows a blessing on one of the Legion. With a coy tilt of his lips, he approaches the tall Priest, clapping him on the back.

"Peter!" he calls joyfully, leaning into the man's flank.

Mahaad starts, relaxing only when he spies the telltale plum curls, a misshapen star among pristine ebony.

"Little Magdalene," he sighs, hesitantly resting a hand to the small shoulder. "What do you need?"

Yugi's lips form a pout as he stares up (and up, and _up_ ) at his long time friend. "What, I can't say hello to my favorite Priest?"

Mahaad snorts and then catches himself, coughing into his free hand as Atem approaches. "Don't let John hear you say that."

The Pharaoh slides a familiar arm around Yugi's waist, his hair now flowing freely to the middle of his back, winged crown resting sedately upon his brow. Seth is not far behind, and he casts a curious look to Mahaad, who shrugs and gives the duo their space. Both fall back into position just as Seto surges through the masses, striding confidently towards Atem, who has to gently push him away when he reaches out a hand to Yugi.

"I see you have had the pleasure of the communal wine, Judas," Atem remarks, his tone light yet holding an underlying edge to it that sets Yugi's heart aflame.

"Who hasn't?" Seto mutters, drunken gaze lingering hungrily on the tiny Keeper before he is gone, off to bother the dancers judging by the new spring in his step.

Atem frowns but says nothing about his Priest's inebriated state. He guides Yugi into the throng, who clings tightly to his arm, one hand thrust into his robes to grip the hilt of a tiny dagger sewn into the silken folds. They walk up to the foot of the dais, where Seto materializes out of the crowd to stand before them; Akhenaden stands just behind him, maintaining a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Thaddeus, what is going on?" The Pharaoh's voice cuts through the chatter, the baritone sharp and commanding.

"This one, so named Judas," he sneers, the name dripping from his tongue like poison. "Has committed the sin of _treason_ against his king."

Yugi saw the way Atem's eyes grew wide before narrowing in suspicion. He had been so _careful_ , only allowing himself to go so far as kissing the Priest during stolen moments under cover of darkness. Akhenaden did not have the ability to read the minds of those who carried a Millennium Item. The only way he could have known was to read Yugi's thoughts, which was _forbidden_ by Qenbet law.

Atem quiets the crowd with a regal wave of his hand. Silence falls immediately. "Is this true, Judas? Have you betrayed your king?"

Seto grits his teeth, upper lip curling in a snarl. His glare is challenging, but once he spies the shadows licking at Atem's feet, caressing their king and inching forward like an eager attack dog, he bows his head, defeated.

"Have you any proof?" Seth steps forward, steel in his gaze. No one threatens a member of the court lightly.

"I do." In one swift motion, he jerks Seto's leather jacket aside, revealing a faded smudge of pink lipstick decorating his collarbone like a bruised beacon.

Mahaad raises a brow. "That could be from anyone. It is not a sin for _us_ to take a bedmate, Thaddeus."

Akhenaden snorts, derision oozing like tar from his tongue. "Perhaps not, but it _is_ a sin to take _another's_." Flinty hazel eyes settle on Yugi, who hasn't said a word, whose tongue seemed to be glued to the roof of his mouth. "Is that not so, _Magdalene_?"

A murmur arose from the crowd. To accuse the Pharaoh's Keeper of adultery was a sin in itself. The shadows playing about Atem's feet lengthened and grew with their king's ire, target shifting from Seto to Akhenaden.

Yugi's world had come to a resounding, crashing halt. There would be no coming back from this, he knew. If he tried to fight it, they would only find him guilty in the end. Perhaps Akhenaden had been planning this from the start. He had been against the Pharaoh taking anyone into his bed, least of all a _man_.

Well, if he wanted blood, Yugi would give it to him.

"Magdalene, do you deny these accusations?" Siamun, called Simon of Canaan, stood on the dais, flanked by Shada and Karim. Appointed Judicator by the Pharaoh, he was the one to call upon to cast judgment in such cases. As the oldest member of the Priests, they often deferred to him in these matters.

Yugi remains stonily silent, glaring daggers at Akhenaden, who had yet to release his firm grip on Seto.

Akhenaden's victorious sneer could be seen from across the room. "You see? He is _guilty_!"

Atem shakes his head, slashing a hand through the air. The shadows at his feet retreat, summoned back into the Puzzle around his neck from whence they came. "Enough!" Silence once more reigned. Taking a step back from Yugi, he gently clutched the tender jut of his chin, turning the Keeper to face him.

"Tell me he is _wrong_ ," he whispers, voice nearly breaking on the last word.

"I have not done what you think I have." Yugi finally finds his voice, swallowing down the trepidation that threatened to claw its way out of his ribcage with piercing, acid-coated talons.

The hand from his chin falls limply to Atem's side. He didn't have to know what his lover was thinking; he could _see_ the anguish in his eyes, limned in shimmering gold.

"If not you, then.." Atem trails off, sunset eyes unfocused, staring blankly at a point just above Yugi's untamable curls. He blinks, snapping back to the present, eyes now filled with indigo fire. The Pharaoh turns back to the accuser, stalking forward so he stands toe to toe with Seto. A head shorter, he could not technically look the man in the eyes, but he radiated supreme authority all the same.

He gathered himself, straightening up to his full height. The Millennium Puzzle -- the sacred treasure of his father, the God before him -- gleamed wickedly in the surrounding candle light.

"My King." Seth's voice rings throughout the church, giving the young ruler pause. He does not turn to face his cousin, who steps forward, laying a reassuring hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Before the Quenbet passes judgment on one of our own, perhaps we should listen to their side in all of this."

Atem takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Yugi can tell his lover is strained; the tense set of his shoulders, feet spread to ground him, and the tight clench of his fists suggests he is battling an all-consumming anger as deep and wide as the pits of Duat itself.

"Very well," he says, iron in his tone and steel in the set of his spine. He finally turns back to Yugi, but there is no sympathy in his gaze. "Explain." It is not a request from his lover, but a command from his Pharaoh, the Living Horus that walks the earth.

Swallowing thickly, Yugi clutches the hilt of the dagger tightly in his hands as he steps forward, Seth's warm touch falling from his shoulder. He passes Atem, who steps aside to let him face his accuser. Instead of directing his words to Akhenaden, he has eyes only for Seto, who lifts his head to find a dagger hilt pressed to the white tunic beneath his jacket.

"In the most biblical sense, I am beyond repentance. Hooker, prostitute, wench. Whatever you call me after this, it doesn't matter." A buzz begins to make its way through the mass gathered around them. Yugi unsheaths the dagger, but instead of a short metal blade, an empty space is revealed. With a twist of the gem-encrusted hilt, a tube of slightly used pink lipstick surfaces from the gap. "But in the cultural sense, I just speak in future tense. Judas, kissed me as his offense, this is true."

With delicate precision, he smears the lipstick across Seto's lips. Akhenaden pulls the shoulder in his grip back, forcing a smear of glimmering rose petal pink onto his cheek. It was the exact same color painted in the grip of lust with plush, willing lips across his flesh. The Cube wielder grimaces, shrugging off the old man's harsh grip.

"He didn't tell me to stop. Not even _once_."

From his peripheral, Yugi spies Akhenaden lovingly caressing the hilt of the gun beneath his leather jacket, painted in auric shades like everything else of value they carried. The Millennium Eye speared him to his core, the sacred _wedjat_ an empty void he could not escape.

Atem says not a word as he ascends the steps to the dais, accepting a helping hand from Karim, the one they called Thomas. Shada, named Matthew, stands silently at his side, eyes flickering from the crowd, who began to surround their Priests -- heedless of Mahaad and Seth holding them back -- to the Pharaoh, who turned to address his people.

"The sin of adultery has been committed in my temple," Atem begins, solemn as the grave, and Yugi feels a flash of panic clutch at his heart. "Therefore, I sentence you--'

"No, wait!"

Yugi shrugs off Isis and dashes for the steps, tripping up them in his haste to reach his lover. Akhenaden bars his way, but he slips around the taller man, falling to his knees before Atem, tears staining his cheeks like tiny rivulets of liquid starlight.

"You would _dare_ to plead for your life?" He ignores Akhenaden's incredulous tone, having eyes for no one but his king.

"No, not for mine." He bows his head, golden fringe obscuring his features. "For _his_."

The people roar their disapproval to the heavens, but a single gesture from Atem silences the ravenous beast.

"I have but one question for you, Magdalene." Warm calloused fingers tip his chin up to meet the eyes of a god. "Did you consummate this affair?"

Yugi knew mercy when he saw it, glimmering in the depths of wine red eyes that rivaled the sunset of his homeland.

" _No._ "

The shadow lacing the king's brow disappears, a sigh of relief escaping into the night. Atem bends forward, pressing a chaste kiss to the Keeper's crown, wiping away teardrops with gentle swipes of his thumbs.

"Then rise, and know that I am a merciful god."

Yugi does as he is bid, leaning into the whisper fine touch of the divine, finally at peace in knowing that his life was not forfeit. With a quick flick of the wrist, Mahaad steps forward, carefully sliding an arm around his shoulders, pressing the Keeper's back against his leather-clad chest. He leans into his friend's touch, glad for the support.

In the near silence, Atem steps forward, beckoning to Seto with an imperious tilt of his forefinger. A grand sadness tints his gaze as the Priest moves to obey, stopping just short of trodding over the holy feet.

"Judas Iscariot, you have committed a sin in the eyes of your god." Time itself seems to stop as every person waits with baited breath to hear the sentence. The silence of the room is deafening. "Thus I sentence you to the might of the river."

A wail of pure agony rips into the silence; only later, once he was lead back to the bath house slung over Mahaad's shoulder, does Yugi realize the one making such a terrible noise was _him_. He is only vaguely aware of meeting Seto's gaze as he is forcibly removed from the room.

He stands firm, taller than most, stoic and proud as his sentence is carried out. Akhenaden wears a hideous snarl as Seto is lead away by Shada and his son. The last glimpse Yugi sees is of the name 'Judas' stitched in white thread across the broad shoulders in between twin patches depicting a six-winged ice white dragon in mid roar before a swath of silk hangings blocks his view.

Designated Mary Magdalene, Yugi did not have a violent bone in his body. He was a pascifist in the very deepest parts of his soul.

That did not stop him from vowing to see Akhenaden's blood staining the cobblestones below the sacred altar.

 

* * *

Mahaad gently sets Yugi next to the stairs leading down into the baptismal bath, prying the gilded dagger and sheath from tightly clenched fingers. He runs a rough hand through the silent Keeper's plum curls and drops a swift kiss to his temple.

"All will be well, given time. You are still our beloved Little Magdalene, and you always will be. Remember that."

Yugi nods, still recovering from the shock of having his affair with Seto exposed. Mahaad leaves him alone in the bath house, the gentle sounds of water lapping within reach of his sandaled feet like a balm to his sundered soul.

Shadows flicker along the sandstone walls, casting eerie shapes in the haunting half light. Yugi begins disrobing, stripping down to a simple _shenti_ and stepping down into the bath, letting the warm water soothe his tired and fragile frame. Muscle memory kicks in, leaving his mind free to roam. In the basement of the church, he can only vaguely register the cries of the Legion mixing with the distant rolling tumble of the river.

When one is consigned to the river sentence, those who _do_ return are never the same. Seto is strong, far more than most people in this life. Yugi hopes he will be strong enough to weather the freezing cold realm of the crocodile-headed god.

He is in the middle of a quick prayer to Sobek as he cleanses himself when he hears the soft pad of footsteps. The thick curtain retracts to one side, revealing Isis, a tray nestled in both hands. She sets it near the edge of the bath, quickly kneeling to gather Yugi close to her chest.

He is not in a position to refuse the comfort she provides, so he buries his face into the curve of her neck and cries. Isis runs careful, slender fingers through the unruly mass of curls, dipping a hand into the water and using it to tame a series of windswept tangles. Her soft, measured tones are a cool salve to raw, chafing nerves.

The next set of footsteps pad their way down to the basement, pausing before drawing the curtain aside.

Yugi tenses in the Seer's arms as Atem carefully enters the bath house.

"Thank you, Isis. You may leave."

Yugi's first thought upon hearing his lover's voice is not relief, as he expected. Isis holds him tighter for a moment longer before releasing him with a final chaste press of lips to his crown. Her footsteps soon fade from their range of hearing, until they are finally alone once more.

 _He looks so tired_ , Yugi thinks, standing as his god enters the room to shed his leather jacket and set it on a nearby hook. Chest now bare, he lifts the Millennium Puzzle by its chain over his head, setting it on the other side of the pool.

The urge to help Atem into the bath is too strong to ignore. For the moment, he wipes a hand across his eyes and steps out of the bath to grab a fresh _shenti_ to wrap snugly around the king's hips. The movement is mechanical, his touch refusing to linger on the dip of his waist or the curve of his thigh. On any other night, he would be sorely tempted by the Pharaoh laid bare, but tonight, he cannot bring himself to speak.

Walking backwards into the bath, leading Atem by the hand, they sink into the warm, purifying waters. A satisfied hum parts the full lips, a sigh of relief mingling with the still air of the basement room.

"I must ask for your forgiveness, my heart."

Yugi's head snaps up from his place by Atem's feet, collecting tiny handfuls of water to wash away the dirt and sweat from the day's riding. It trickles from between pale fingers, splashing onto the god's feet and cleansing the outcropping of rock beneath him.

"Atem," Yugi's voice trembles with the weight of his lover's name, until finally the dam bursts open. "Please, just. Anything but _that_."

Head bowed, he does not register the shock lining his lover's face. All he feels is the rough pads of Atem's fingers tilt his chin up, as they have done so many times before. The water now coating the Pharaoh's feet is laced with salt, but he ignores everything except for the crown of gilded lightning stuck to the face of an angel.

"Please, _listen_ to me, Yugi." The sound of his given name dropping from exalted lips was more than enough to lift his eyes, locking with indigo-laced maroon. "It had to be the river. I _know_ you understand why."

Yugi nods, leaning into the silken touch of fingers wiping the tears from flushed cheeks. "If not the river," he recites dutifully, just as he had all those years ago when he took the Sacred Oath, "then your punishment lies with the sword."

Suddenly, he was very glad Seto had undergone the lesser of two evils.

"With the river, there is a chance for life." Atem pauses long enough to coax his Keeper forward, over the tiny outcropping of rock and into the empty space between his thighs. "The gods can choose to give him a second chance. With the sword, there would be _no_ room for redemption."

Yugi nods solemnly, taking a deep breath and placing his hands at the hem of the thin garment, already soaked through. Atem was not cruel if he could avoid it. He was bound by oath and obligation to uphold Qenbet law, the law his father died trying to defend.

Some say that a cross is a heavy burden to bear.

Yugi always thought that was nothing compared to the weight of divine prophecy he must carry from birth to tomb.

"And Judas?" he asks, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Why don't you ask him yourself."

The voice is strained and raw, like he'd swallowed half the river. Yugi turns nearly all the way around in his haste to catch a glimpse of the man whose fate had very nearly been tied to his own. Seto stood in the door to the baths, drenched from head to toe, water dripping from every pore; if looks could kill, their blood would be splashed on the tile and pooling about his feet, crimson mingling with the golden ichor of the allmighty.

Seth hurriedly threw aside the curtain, rushing into the room and bowing from the waist.

"Pharaoh, I could not stop him." His eyes cut to Seto, who stands, proud and shivering in the half light. Not a trace of pink lipstick is present; like Yugi and Atem, he is wearing only a simple _shenti_ and girdle, soaked through by the torturous might of the river.

"Peace, my beloved one." Atem lifts a hand in benediction. "He has earned the right to be among the sacred waters."

Seth nods, straightening to guide the soaked man down the steps and into the heated, benevolent pool. Seto hesitates, glare softening to something akin to relief as the calm bath water chases away the frigid drops that coat his frame. He sinks down up to his abdomen and leans against the far side of the bath wall, head tipped back to gaze at the crumbling frescos painted by weathered hands of ancestors past.

Yugi yearned to comfort the man whose mouth he knew as intimately as Atem's. As if sensing the urge, a toned arm slides around the curve of his waist, giving the flesh a tender squeeze.

_Not yet, but soon._

"Seth, go inform the others to proceed as normal." John kisses the second knuckle of his forefinger and presses it to his brow. It is the gesture of obedience, and one not made lightly.

"Yes, Pharaoh. What of Akhenaden?"

Atem's eyes seem to flash with Ra's holy fire, and a frisson of heat slides down Yugi's spine in reponse.

"Clearly, he is _not_ to be trusted." The pads of his fingers drag along the bare expanse of skin before him, moon-blessed and unblemished. "I will deal with him when the time comes."

Seth kneels, taking a cup from the forgotten tray and filling it with bathwater. He coaxes Seto's head forward, letting the water trickle onto his head and shoulders, gently slicking back the dark strands from weary eyes. Yugi allows himself a gentle smile at the sight. Seto makes an offended noise and tries to bat the Priest's hand aside, to no avail.

No one but Seth himself knew why he doted on the newest member of the Qenbet as he did, and though Seto fought him every step of the way, that did not stop the Pharaoh's beloved one from treating him like his very own.

Only once Seth seems satisfied with his fussing does he finally leave, replacing the cup on its tray and giving the Keeper a meaningful look before he is gone, disappearing behind the curtain.

"Judas, I--" Atem cuts himself off, a hand coming up to cover his eyes. " _Seto_. You are.. all right, I trust?"

This is not the look of a man who enjoys sentencing others to pain and suffering. Sometimes it was hard to forget that they are barely in their twenties, fresh out of adolescence and shunted straight into positions of power.

The Priest blinks slowly, turning to regard Atem, mouth set in a thin line. Yugi can practically _hear_ the gears turning in that brilliant mind of his; the swift precision in which thoughts are taken out, critically examined, and then filed away in a separate slot is an ability to be envious of at the best of times.

"I feel like I was dunked in a whirlpool made of _ice_." The sudden flare of anger is not lost on either of them, but it disappears as soon as it comes. "I'll be fine," he adds, tone softening, wiping his mouth with the back of a scarred and calloused hand.

Renewed tears begin to flow, and it takes Yugi a moment to register that they belong to him. He sniffs, a quiet, mournful sound.

"Stop that. I've never seen you cry, and you _won't_ start over me." Seto's harsh words are concealed by the almost loving tone in which they are delivered. "We both know it had to be done."

Yugi sniffs again, kohl smudging at the corners of his eyes as he carefully wipes the tears away.

"That doesn't mean I can't feel scared for you."

He feels a soft press of velvet to dampened curls. Yugi turns to find Atem nuzzling into the crook of his neck, tiny droplets of water pooling in the hollow at his throat.

It was not the first time the Pharaoh had been moved to tears, nor would it be the last.

"What am I to do when the law dictates I must punish one of my own?"

Atem withdraws from his Keeper, and there is the sound of metal striking stone. Turning, Yugi finds the winged crown resting on the stone tiles a few feet away. It did not look damaged, but the Eye engraved in the center seemed to stare right through him all the same.

"You work through it, just as you always have." The answer seems so easy; even after the shocking events of today, Yugi could not hate his king. He knew more than anyone else what it was like to be bound so tightly by fate that escape seemed like a far off dream, too fanciful to even consider.

"No one said being Pharaoh would be easy," Seto mutters, taking large handfuls of water and rubbing them into his skin. The chilled fingers of the river still clung to his frame, and once again, Yugi longed to be the one to return his lost warmth.

"Magdalene," Atem calls, his voice a rough whisper. "Attend to our Priest."

He's hesitant to leave the Pharaoh's lap; despite the fear of retribution having passed, it was not within his nature to disobey his king.

Yugi rocks back on his heels, the bath water lapping gently against his chest with the movement. "In what way, my king?"

A regal eyebrow rose into the gilded hairline. "However you see fit." Yugi's eyes widen, cheeks flushing at the admission. Still sensing his hesitation, Atem sighs, nudging the man from between his thighs. "You may touch and look as much as you like from now on. I think a _new_ law is in order, don't you?"

"You're serious." It didn't sound like a question - everyone knew by now that Judas Iscariot _did not_ ask anything of anyone - but the intent was there.

"I am."

He drops a final kiss to the curve of Yugi's shoulder and withdraws from his Keeper entirely.

Yugi knew forgiveness when he saw it - etched in the lines of gleaming gold clamped around ankles, hugging forearms, and molded to the fragile neck of his god. It was a gift from the Living Horus, not to be squandered lightly.

Squeezing a muscular thigh in thanks, he stands, unconscious of the way the linen clings to his legs, barely leaving anything to the imagination. He wades through the water with little difficulty, stopping to kneel in front of Seto's bare feet.

Seto lounges against the wall of the bath, feet propped up on the small outcropping of rock in mirror image of his king. Without a word, Yugi begins washing his feet, trailing his fingers from sole to mid-calf and back again. He tenses at the contact, cutting his gaze to Atem over the crown of Yugi's curls.

The Pharaoh seems to be minding his own, picking over the items on the tray, not at all concerned with what is about to happen just feet away. Yugi takes his time, eventually abandoning pretense altogether and stepping over the rock to kneel between Seto's parted thighs.

"You know, I've been thinking." The Keeper's voice starts out small, tilting his head to regard the ropy scar wrapped around the pale neck, placing tiny hands at the hem of his soaked shenti but straying no further. "This makes four of us now, so--"

"Wait, _what_." Seto cuts him off with a swift press to his shoulder.

The sound of the Pharaoh's soft laughter is nearly indistinguishable from the water lapping gently against their feet.

"Why do you think I keep Peter and John so close to me at all times?" Seto swallows, adam's apple bobbing with the motion. "Choose your next words _very_ carefully, Seto." It was a warning and a gentle admonition rolled into one.

Yugi rests his chin over folded hands, giving his knee an encouraging squeeze. Seto stills, eyeing the fallen angel gazing up at him, eyes filled with a curious warmth. He flicks normally frost-coated eyes at Atem, who has settled into a comfortable position on the other side of the bath, a bowl of red grapes in hand.

"I didn't expect you to be so," Seto pauses, racking his brain for the appropriate word " _free_."

The Living Horus pops a grape into his mouth, studying his priest as he chews and swallows, a flicker of amusement in his eyes. "Yugi is not the _only_ one to call my bed his sanctuary." His voice grows solemn, sadness evident in his gaze. "I regret the punishment you had to endure, but it was a necessary evil. It will not happen again as long as I call you mine." He extends a hand, palm facing upwards. "Seto, named Judas Iscariot. Will you carry on this legacy long after I have passed from this world?"

Yugi cannot see the exchange of wills, but he has a feeling some kind of challenge is being issued. He sighs, dragging silken kisses from knee to toned thigh, stopping just below the edge of the thin cotton garment. Seto shudders, clenching his fists to prevent himself from tugging the Keeper against his chest.

"Do I have a _choice_?" he bites out through tightly clenched teeth.

"You will _always_ have a choice," Atem murmurs, a single tear tracking a starlit path down the curve of his cheek until it drops, disappearing into the crystal clear water at their feet.

"Then I will be with you until the end of my days." There is no hesitation, only a declaration of undying loyalty to his king.

When the Sacred Oath is taken, you are bound by the shadows themselves. They appreciate loyalty, but will not hesitate to take what the Pharaoh has claimed as _his_.

"So it shall be done," Atem intones, his head bowed. Yugi feels the shadows flicker in acknowledgement. He may not be the sole owner of the Puzzle, but the darkness recognized the Keeper as one of its own. He would always have the ability to feel them, though whether the shadows ever put themselves at his mercy was entirely up to them.

"You know," Yugi murmurs, nipping his way from one thigh to the other. "I won't mind if you're a little rough with me." Atem's lips twitch in the ghost of a smirk, clearly able to pick up where his Keeper wants to go from here. Seto's eyes widen slightly before falling shut. His body slowly relaxes, taut muscles loosening until he sits sedately with his back to the tub wall. "That's it. It's all right." He smiles, a sweet flash of teeth, dark eyes bright and glimmering.

They draw Judas in like the tide, fresh and breezy; his eyes open, locking with Yugi's. Finding his resolve in the bottom of the holy water, he leans forward, reaching down to cup the Keeper's cheeks between roughened palms, drawing him up and out of the bath. Placing both hands on the Priest's knees for leverage, he closes the distance between their lips with a resounding finality.

Seto's movements are uncertain, completely driven by need and desire. Their lips slide together, clumsily at first, until he can set aside his pride and let the Keeper be his guide. Yugi's hands find their way into his hair, rising out of the bath water and tilting his head for a better angle. He is aware of Atem's eyes on them as they adjust position. Seto tugs the man from between his thighs and into his lap, parting the lips with a quick press of his tongue, and Yugi has to slide his arms around the scarred neck to keep his balance.

Yugi's fingertips trace the faded line of scar tissue winding around Seto's neck like a noose, pulling a ragged whine from parched lips. He withdraws immediately, concern softening the corners of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Yugi can't know of the awful memories that plague the wielder of the Millennium Cube, that every time he lays down to sleep, visions replay themselves behind closed eyes until all he wants to do is _scream_. "How did you get this?"

Seto gathers the Keeper close to his chest so the inside of his thighs are exposed to the cool, damp basement air. He seems to hesitate, battling some inner demon Yugi cannot see. It is not until he bows his head, sharp eyes clenched tightly shut, that he finally finds his voice.

"My father tried to hang me when I was twelve."

That explained quite a lot; why he joined the ranks of the Qenbet, why he could not stand even minor affection, and why he always seemed so cold and aloof. Yugi strokes the ridges of skin, marveling at the rough texture beneath his fingertips.

They did not see Atem's furious might settle on the water at his feet. Even from a short distance, the shadows felt his wrath -- curling lovingly around the Puzzle, swaying to and fro like a charmed snake, waiting to do its master's bidding. With a dismissive gesture, they returned to the shadowy realm contained within the confines of solid gold.

Yugi held the Priest as close as he dared; so far, even this seemed to be too much, but he always put a stop to things when he became too overwhelmed, and he trusted Seto with his life. If he did not want this, then nothing on this earth could convince him to fall prey to the Keeper's charms.

"I'm so sorry. That should _never_ have happened to you."

Seto's grip tightened, withdrawing to arm's length. "I don't need your _pity_ ," he growls, face inches from Yugi's own. The tiny Keeper stares him down, gaze unrelenting and fierce.

"It's not _pity_ that I give you." Carefully, as though afraid he may bite, Yugi reaches out, tentative fingertips ghosting over the chiseled brow, fine cheeks, and austere lips. The pads of his fingers run smoothly down the elegant column of Seto's neck, stopping just short of the hideous scar. Tipping a finger beneath the jut of his chin, Yugi presses their foreheads together, gilded fringe tangling with soft brown. "It's _me_."

He hears the soft intake of breath, feels the quick dip of his throat as he swallows, and sees the subtle widening of sapphire eyes. They are a shade or two darker than Seth's, but no less beautiful. A struggle wars behind the icy mask; what he _wants_ , versus what is _expected_ of him.

Yugi waits, blessed with godly patience as the fight leaves the man beneath him. He seems to come to a decision, and the only warning the Keeper gets is the tightening of the skin around his eyes and the tense set of the arm wrapped securely around his waist. The fingers not digging into his hip find their way into the mass of damp curls, tugging him down until their lips meet.

Seto was not the best kisser, but he _was_ intense; his lips and tongue were not accustomed to molding themselves to others, but that would not stop Yugi from enjoying every bit of what he was given. As much as the feverish swipe of tongues, flashing nips of eager teeth, and firm tug of hair excited him, Yugi wanted much _more_ than just a quick fuck.

His Pharaoh was still watching, and for his second performance of the night, he was going to give it all he had.

Long, rough fingers slid their way past the soaked linen barrier to knead his ass; hesitant at first, as though unsure his hands were allowed to touch where they pleased. Seto dove for the unblemished slope of his neck, and now that his mouth was free, Yugi utilized his vocal talents elsewhere - making pleasurable little sounds in his ear.

Had Yugi been paying attention, he would have noticed Atem and Seto locking gazes across the bath. The Pharaoh was steadily working his way through the grape-filled bowl, thighs parted and one knee raised. If not for the gilded edge of the blue girdle, there would have been nothing to conceal the beginnings of an erection from view.

Atem seems content to watch things unfold, head tilted and eyes locked. While his attention is diverted, Yugi takes the opportunity to grab one of Seto's hands, tugging it from his hair and coaxing it slowly southward. He delights in the way the sapphire eyes widen as he presses it between his thighs, a satisfied hum sending tiny vibrations to settle in his core.

"Have you been with anyone before?" Yugi asks, leaning forward to decorate the scarred neck with a constellation of kisses.

Seto makes a strangled noise at the back of his throat and tips his head back with a sigh, giving him more canvas to paint the picture of love against the altar of his heart.

"I think that is a no, beloved." Atem chuckles at the indignant glare shot his way.

"Well, he's not _entirely_ hopeless, at least." Yugi withdraws from his human canvas, content with the fading pink marks along his neck and collar bones. He takes both of the Priest's hands in his own, lavishing the same attention to the nearly identical scars wrapped like warped snakes around otherwise flawless wrists. Of course, that means sacrificing a bit of friction where he needs it most, but that will likely be remedied soon enough.

It makes his heart ache to see Seto so marred by his past; if he has to carve his lust for this man into every crevice, then he will do so gladly. He will bring water to dry riverbeds, he will sow seeds where nothing green flourishes, and he will bring prismatic light to the very darkest part of his heart. Though it may not erase the wounds sliced into his heart with evil intent, Yugi can at least give him a new set of marks - ones that he will look back on fondly instead of cower away from.

He works his way up the inside of both arms, painfully slow and gentle. After the onslaught of the river, Yugi wanted his next experience with water to be far more pleasurable. He bypasses the scar around his neck, kissing along the chiseled jaw, and ending with a chaste peck to the corner of Seto's lips.

"I think it's time for step two now." He gestures down to their laps, where something had been poking at his thigh for the past few minutes. "Which means you'll have to trust me, Judas."

Seto snorts, a line of pink blossoming across his cheeks. "You've never bothered to call me by that name, so don't start _now_."

Yugi shrugs, unoffended. He usually didn't bother, even in public. No one seemed to know why Seto had chosen that particular name at his initiation ceremony. Due to the connotations surrounding the name, it had been avoided - until their newest Priest joined the ranks.

"Seto, then." He seemed to respond well to the sound of his own name, so he took notes for future reference. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Yugi couldn't quite tell if that was solely for his own benefit, but there was no deceit to be found in the depths of his eyes. "Okay," he says, running his nose along the underside of Seto's jaw. "Follow my lead."

Grabbing one of his hands, he vacates the wide lap in favor of stepping backwards over the rock outcropping and drawing Seto with him into the bath proper. Seto frowns but chooses not to comment, flicking his gaze towards Atem, who has yet to voice any kind of objection to their activities. Yugi pushes him down to sit, legs splayed wide on the slick rocks, his feet submerged in the holy waters.

As if sensing his Priest's hesitation, Atem sets the now empty bowl back on the tray and stands, stepping over the rocks to mimic his position. He begins untying the fabric from around his hips, methodically discarding the linen wrappings until it lies draped over the edge of the outcropping, the gilded blue girdle trailing along in the water. The Keeper catches Seto's wide eyes and flushed cheeks, and can only imagine the divine picture his Pharaoh is presenting.

No matter, his attention would be diverted soon enough.

Yugi kneels in front of him, drawing Seto's attention downward. The water comes up to his biceps, still trimmed in silver, though lacking their usual cloth fastenings. He picks apart the wet fabric that hides his prize until the rest of him is exposed to the damp basement air. It rests against the Priest's thigh, half hard and waiting; Yugi is impressed, though not entirely surprised.

Tiny fingers slide up the bare, muscular thighs, kneading and stroking their way to his ultimate goal. Long fingers carding through his hair divert his attention upwards.

"I'm not kissing you again if you do that."

Yugi sighs, turning to catch a glimpse of Atem, who sits with his legs loosely crossed and both hands on either side of the rock for balance. The Pharaoh raises a brow, shifting his weight from one arm to the other, a lazy monarch on his makeshift throne.

"Isn't that a pity, Atem?"

The Pharaoh nods. "A true travesty. Perhaps you should show him why you are the one who warms my bed at night."

Flashing a quick grin - like a snake in the grass in the Garden of Eden - Yugi turns back to his current affair, resting a hand on the jut of his hip and leaning forward on his knees. Treating his cock to the dancing whisper of his fingertips, he flicks his wrist on an upward stroke and delights in the sharp tug to his curls and the hissing intake of breath above him.

The deft upward stroke of his fingers are quick to get him hard enough, tenderly sliding back the skin to expose more of him to the air. The application of lips and teeth coax low, sweet moans from the man above him; the gentle bob of his head is enough to make Seto squirm, and his own cock twitches with want. His self-control starts to slip as soon as the taste of salt becomes too much, and that's when Yugi knows he has to quit while he's ahead.

The shaft slips from his mouth as he laves a final teasing stripe up the underside, tongue darting out to lick a stray drop of moisture from the corner of his lips. Seto grimaces, looking anywhere else but the Keeper between his knees, or the king without his crown subtly stroking himself with one hand across the bath.

"I think he's ready now, Atem."

The declaration is met with a dubious snort which quickly turns to a startled grunt as the Pharaoh rises, taking a bottle from the tray and wading through the thigh deep water to stop before his Priest. He holds the bottle out of Yugi's reach as he inspects the Keeper's work.

"Why did you not finish the job, sweet Magdalene?" Atem asks, tilting his head to regard the men in front of him.

"I don't like to swallow on my first time with a new man, you know that"

Seto nibbles on a knuckle to keep from spluttering, but the Pharaoh just sighs, gloriously nude and heedless of his Priest's staring.

"Then how about this." Atem takes a knee, beckoning to Yugi with a forefinger. Giving Seto's thigh an affectionate pat, he gladly obeys his king's command, kneeling within reach. He tips the Keeper's chin up with the same finger, leaning in to whisper in the shell of his ear. "Why don't we show our Priest how it's done?"

Now the Pharaoh was speaking his language. With a cheeky spread of his lips, Yugi drags his nose along Atem's jawline to nibble on the pierced earlobe.

"As you like, my King."

Giving a satisfactory rumble, like a lion pleased with its cub, Atem gathers him in both arms, securing his grip beneath the slick thighs. Seto watches, curious despite himself as Yugi is deposited in his lap, back to broad chest. A thin cottom barrier is all that separates him from being poked by the prominent erection between them.

The Pharaoh pecks Yugi tenderly on the lips - once, twice, three times before withdrawing, turning those wine red eyes up to his Priest.

"There are things you need to know before you have the true honor of bedding the Pharaoh." Yugi resists the urge to roll his eyes and tries to get comfortable. "I can tell you are an amateur at best, so we'll go slow."

"I don't need to be _coddled_."

Atem frowns, placing his hands on either side of their thighs and leaning forward over the crown of slick plum and gold curls so they are nearly face to face. "No, but you _do_ need to be instructed on how this will work for us." Yugi cannot see the battle of wills waging above him, and it's all he can do to keep his hands and mouth from wandering.

Seto swallows back a pithy response, in no mood to challenge the man who had sentenced him to the might of the river just an hour previously. Yugi feels the rise and fall of the chest nestled against his back; whatever fight Seto had left in him was undoubtedly gone now. Yugi takes the large hands within his own, sliding his fingers into the vacant spaces and pulling the toned arms around his middle in approximation of a hug.

He goes willingly, resting his chin atop the frizzing curls. Yugi chucks him gently under the chin with a jerk of his head, quiet silvery laughter drifting on the air at the affronted noise he gets in return.

"Magdalene," Atem admonishes softly, gesturing to the soaked linen still wrapped around his hips. "You have neglected the most important part."

"Is it truly neglecting it if I wish for someone _else_ to have the honor?" The chin resting on his crown shifts, but Yugi only has eyes for his king, who regards him with amused, half-lidded eyes.

"Then perhaps that shall be his first lesson." Atem cuts his gaze to Seto, who had not dared to let go of the Keeper in his lap. "Your hand, Judas." Atem extends the hand not clasped around the bottle of what can only be lube; it is an invitation and order rolled into one.

Yugi gives one of his hands a squeeze before relinquishing it to his king's tender hold. Atem nods, lacing their fingers together before steering the hand south to hover above his Keeper's waiting arousal. It seemed to twitch under his scrutiny, causing a slight shudder to dance down his spine.

"What a _wicked_ tease you are, my King."

Atem chuckles, placing a chaste kiss to his brow. He sets the lube on the edge of the bath tiles so both hands are free to pry apart the wet, nearly transparent fabric. With Seto's assistance, it is draped over the bath wall and subsequently forgotten. Yugi's breath hitches in anticipation as his lover guides their hands to grip the base of his cock, giving it a long upward stroke.

"We'll start off easy, like so." The slow and measured dance of nimble fingers was enough to make him tremble. He felt the insistent poke to his backside with every movement from below.

A minute or two passes before Atem removes his hand, shaking a finger at the disappointed noise it elicits. Seto's hand still remains, and without being prompted, he picks up where the Pharaoh left off; disappointment changes quickly into excitement as he clumsily jerks Yugi off.

Yugi's head drops back on to the broad shoulder behind him, eyes skirting the crown of Atem's golden laced curls on their way to admire the frescoes -- faded by weather and time -- that adorn the bath house ceiling. Stuttered endearments drop from his tongue, breaths coming in quick pants. His King nods, satisfied at the image presented.

His head drops back down to watch Atem grab the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers before replacing it. A swift flick of the wrist wrings a muted cry of pleasure, stiffled only by nibbling on one of his knuckles.

"Enough, Seto." The words are soft, but no less commanding. With a hum of approval, the fingers withdraw, leaving Yugi wanting. "Here, lift his legs, and watch carefully." The Priest's head appears over his shoulder, face within perfect kissing range as he is quick to obey the orders given. The Keeper's legs are splayed wide, and he hides an embarrassed huff by chewing on his lower lip.

Tapered fingers delicately trace the cleft of his ass until he finds the rim, painting teasing circles into the flesh.

"Always start off with one and slowly work your way up to two, three if they are needed."

Yugi's teeth find their next purchase in the tender skin of Seto's earlobe as Atem slowly sinks a slick finger inside, pausing only when fully sheathed to the last knuckle. A low moan slips from Seto's throat as the Pharaoh works his magic, noting the intense look of concentration as he slips his finger in and out, finding a good rhythm.

Somewhere in between the second and third finger, Yugi finds his lips locked with Atem's. He feels the shudder behind him and can only assume the image is pleasing. At the introduction of the third finger, Atem switches targets, giving Yugi time to breathe as he maps out the inside of Seto's mouth.

Eventually, Yugi can take no more, and pushes on Atem's shoulder.

"I'm good. We can... we can do more now."

His lips part with a soft smack, only to litter tiny butterfly kisses along Yugi's temples, cheeks, and neck. He withdraws his fingers to wash them among the holy waters, remnants of lube and bodily fluids mingling before being swept away by the filtration system.

"Good," Atem hums, brushing the wet curls from his brow. "For tonight, Seto, you may watch. Next time, it is all up to you." They both stare as he applies another generous amount of lube to himself, aligning his hips to the slick entrance. "Ready?" he asks, directing his question to the softly panting man between them.

Yugi nods, not yet trusting himself to speak. Seto's hands squeeze the inside of his thighs and his lips begin to wander up and down the slender neck and gently sloping shoulders. Atem carefully presses inwards, pausing to let him acclimate to the intrusion. Bottomed out with a subtle flush of color decorating his cheeks, he begins a slow and steady rhythm, snaking an arm around Yugi's lower back for further support.

Tiny fingers find their way into Seto's hair to tug gently, eliciting a soft hiss from between clenched teeth. As Atem cants his hips forward into the man between them, Seto lets go of a pale thigh in favor of reaching out to his king, grasping any bit of skin he can reach.

A deep rumble works its way up, dropping into a throaty moan cast off from exalted lips. With one hand braced against the rocks beneath them, the other brushes against the tip behind Yugi's back, noting the way Seto's shoulders tense in response.

He is like Seth in a way, but much more reserved. His cousin wastes no time in pursuit of pleasure, whether his current flame is the bearer of the Millennium Ring, or the man sandwiched happily between them, star bright eyes aglow in the dim candlelight. Seto again makes eye contact, a challenge flickering across his features.

Atem delights in their silent exchanges; he _craves_ the element of challenge whenever it crops up, no matter the form in which it chooses to appear.

"Do not neglect your own pleasure for the sake of ours, Seto," he says, running a finger along the shaft and watching him come alive.

"And Magdalene?" he grits out, burying his nose in the mass of curly hair.

Yugi arches back against him on a forward thrust, the new angle causing his toes to curl. "Well, I won't bite," he drags the fingernails of one hand along the nape of Seto's neck, relishing in the needy whine he gets in response. "Not if you don't want me to, anyway," he adds in a breathy whisper, almost as an afterthought.

Atem's fingers work their magic, spine bowing under the strain of his orgasm, thighs clenched and head thrown back to the ceiling. Yugi feels the wetness lacing his back, but chooses not to comment, his own release reaching him some moments later from the relentless strokes to his length from Seto's free hand. The Pharaoh comes last, dragging out the last few thrusts and riding out the high, lips locked together and vision greying about the edges.

He pulls out slowly, lovingly tucking a stray lock of hair behind Yugi's ear and supplying both lovers with slow, languid kisses to their lips, fingers, and cheeks.

"As much as I would enjoy lingering here, there is still the matter of my other Priest's betrayal to take care of."

Yugi frowns, but leans forward, relaxing in Seto's grip as he washes the stickiness from his back and between his cheeks with his discarded _shenti_.

"Seto still needs time to recover, though." He finds a more comfortable position in the Priest's lap, turning around to face him and slide his arms around the scarred neck.

"I can face whatever trial I need to," Seto declares, finishing his cleanup and tossing the soiled garment aside. With a final whisper of fingers to his cheek, Atem nods, stepping aside to let the waters do their job to cleanse his body of all evidence of their intimate encounter. Seto slides an arm around the backs of Yugi's thighs, hoisting the Keeper onto his hip and stepping out of the bath.

"Visit the bathrooms to change and make yourselves presentable. I suggest you hide any marks you received here, as it would be rather foolish to display them so candidly now."

Yugi nods an affirmative as Seto carefully sets him down at the opposite door to where they entered. "Shall I get Mahaad?" he asks, going to pick up his discarded robes from where he left them.

"And Seth, too, if you would." Atem gathers his long hair over one shoulder, sitting on the bath wall with his feet dangling in the clear water to braid it. "Oh, and Yugi?"

The Keeper pauses, halfway out the door. "Yes, Atem?"

"Please put some pants on before summoning the Qenbet."

Seto stifles a snort in the back of his hand as Yugi laughs, bright and carefree. He leaves his lovers behind, laughter fading quickly as he makes his way into the adjoining room. Seto does not follow, likely lagging behind to have a word with his king.

 

* * *

Twenty minutes or so later, Yugi takes his rightful place by the head of the altar, where an ornately carved wooden chair had been placed for Atem's convenience. Like the other members, he wore the black leather jacket emblazoned with his holy name in white across the shoulders. The Legion was gathered in the pews; those that could not sit stood along the wall or crowded outside of the sanctuary, eager to bear witness to the trial.

Yugi tapped his foot, trying and failing to catch Isis' attention without speaking her name aloud. It was frustrating, not knowing the outcome of events. The magic of her Necklace could not touch the Pharaoh or anyone else who held one of the eight Millennium Items. If Akhenaden tried to deny the claims against him, he could face the sword if he was not careful.

Seto soon arrived, taking his place beside Shada, who surveyed the crowd and kept his own council. On his other side, Karim was absent, as was Siamun, both having taken Akhenaden into custody shortly after Seto's judgement had passed. Yugi wasn't overly worried, though. Whatever Atem decided to do about his uncle would have to be followed to the letter, regardless of his own personal feelings.

He sighed with relief as the silken drapes behind him were pulled aside, Mahaad and Seth flanking Atem as he stepped into the room. His hair was carefully braided and arranged on top of his head in a neat bun, the winged crown sitting proudly in its place upon his brow. Dressed from head to toe in matte black, the Puzzle glimmered around his neck, frayed golden patches in the shape of bracers lined the cuffs, tiny golden wings emblazoned above his name in white on his back, boots scuffed from years of hard riding.

He sat on the edge of the chair instead of lounging against the ornately carved back as he usually did, waiting for his Priests to step into place at his side before raising a hand for silence. Yugi carefully slipped passed Mahaad, perching on the arm of the chair with his arm around Atem's shoulders.

"Members of the Qenbet. I fear our revelry must come to a close." His solemn tone carried throughout the nave, reaching each individual in attendance. "We have traitors among our own tonight." A low buzz began among the gathering before Atem again raised his hand for quiet. "Two have come to my attention. One has been dealt with." Flicking weary eyes to his Priests, his gaze settles on Seto, who stands ramrod straight with his back to his king -- facing the people, a stoic cast to his features.

Yugi's fingers grip the studded epaulettes, pursing his lips. The declarations are always the most anxiety-inducing part of the formalities. No one really knows how the people will react to his doctrine, but unless there is a full-scale rebellion, whatever happens can be dealt with. He focuses on the back of Isis's leather jacket, 'Esther' stitched out in white between two lotus blossom patches on her shoulders. She was like their mother in a way, and he took comfort in her relaxed stance.

"Judas Iscariot, please step forward." Turning on his heel, Seto did as he was bid, kneeling at the feet of his king. "You have been found guilty of adultery and sentenced to the river as your punishment," Atem continued, placing the palm of his hand to his Priest's brow. "However, since the gods have seen fit to bless you with a second chance, then so shall I." A third eye blossoms in the center of his forehead, shining with golden light. It fades as quickly as it comes, stirring up the crowd into chanting Seto's holy name to the heavens.

It was a sign from Ra, one of their guardian deities; that she was watching and had granted the Priest her blessing meant he was absolved of all sin committed in the eyes of his Pharaoh. Atem's hand turned, palm upwards. He must have been briefed on official matters after Yugi left, since he seemed to know exactly what was expected of him. Seto places a chaste kiss to the center of his palm and rises to his feet, eyes glimmering.

"So shall it be written!" Yugi cries, thrusting the arm not holding onto Atem's jacket to the sky, hand curled into a loose fist.

"So shall it be done!" The Legion echoes back, fists raised to the sky in unison. The vaulted ceiling rings with the force of their cries, and the Keeper nods in satisfaction.

Atem's lips twitch as Seto steps back into place beside Shada, who extends a hand to quiet the crowd. Seth stands, hands clasped in front of him on the other side of the chair. Yugi was certain he saw approval in the man's gaze before it was wiped away, replaced by solid steel for what was to come. He eyes Mahaad, who has yet to take his eyes off the main doors into the sanctuary. The tense set of his shoulders is enough to clue the Keeper in to his current mood. Patches sewn on either side of his holy name depict twin scepters, crossed in the middle to symbolize his magical prowess.

"And now, for the second matter at hand." The Pharaoh rises slowly from his chair, Yugi following to stand just behind him, but still within full view. "Bring in the accused." His voice rings with authority as the crowd stirs once more, some standing on tip toe to get a glimpse of their religious leader.

The doors at the back of the wide room open, revealing Karim at the head of the procession. He enters the room at a sedate pace, the Millennium Scales in hand, with Akhenaden following along behind. He has been stripped of his jacket and gun, along with anything he could conceivably use as a weapon. His hands are bound in front of him with a set of iron shackles, a snarl curling at his lips. Siamun is the last to enter, a folded bundle of black leather held in outstretched hands.

Every head in the crowd turns to follow the small procession as they file past the many rows of pews. They finally come to a stop before the wide steps of the altar; Karim and Siamun flank Akhenaden as he is forced to take a knee, hatred filling his remaining eye as he stares up at his Pharaoh. The Eye itself gleams wickedly in the half light cast by the candles in wall sconces interspersed throughout the room.

Siamun steps forward, leaving Karim to handle the Eye Priest. He bows his head, holding out the bundle of leather in his arms, presenting it to Atem and his Keeper.

" _Per-a'ah_ ," he calls, voice a gentle rasp as it echoes across the room. "Your judgement of the one called Thaddeus hereby begins." He unfolds the bundle, revealing a well worn leather jacket, the holy name 'Thaddeus' stitched out in white across the shoulders between two identical symbols depicting the ouroboros -- a snake eating its own tail.

"Thank you, Simon of Canaan. As Judicator, it is your right to choose the sentence as befalls the crime of high treason against the Pharaoh."

A murmur goes up from the crowd, people turning to their neighbors to whisper behind hands before Mahaad calls them to order. Atem motions for Yugi to take the jacket. Finding his inner core of steel, he holds his head high and steps forward, accepting the garment. Stepping back, he bends to unsheath a small throwing knife from his boot and holds it over the stitches holding the holy name and ouroboros patches to the leather. Should Akhenaden be found guilty of his crimes, as he undoubtedly will be, then it is his job to see that his name is stricken from all holy records, including the garment in his hand.

"Thaddeus," Atem begins, idly caressing a side of the Puzzle strung about his neck. "Do you know why the Qenbet is accusing you of committing high treason?"

Akhenaden's real eye narrows. "No, I do not."

"Had you not come forward about Judas's intentions with Magdalene, the affair would have continued right under our noses, and no one would have been the wiser." Yugi tries not to look ashamed, and but for the color rising in his cheeks, he succeeds. "As they did not consummate this affair, they have been absolved of their sins. But, I wonder." Atem pauses, a small shadow slinking from the Puzzle to wrap lovingly around the finger caressing the gilded edge. "How could you have possibly known? I am Pharaoh, and even _I_ did not know they had taken an interest in one another."

Akhenaden grimaces, fists clenched tightly in front of him. "I saw them! Magdalene seduced Judas under cover of darkness, and they fled when they realized they had been discovered!"

The Pharaoh turns his head to cooly regard his Keeper. "Is this true, Little Magdalene?"

"No, my King. Judas and I were bound by a mutual attraction we could not explain. It is true that we waited until the very darkest part of the night to explore this attraction, but there was no one there to have witnessed anything." Yugi frowns down at the man kneeling before them, not an ounce of sympathy present in his violet gaze. He might have felt sorry for the man if he hadn't put their very lives at stake, using a forbidden magic to do so.

"Interesting. Is Magdalene telling the truth, Judas?"

Seto takes a step forward, addressing the crowd at large. "Yes, Pharaoh. I did not _know_ Magdalene. We exchanged kisses, nothing more."

Atem nods, seemingly satisfied. He waves a regal hand, and Seto returns to his former position. So far, everything was going smoothly.

"You would believe _them_ over _me_!" Akhenaden cries, bristling at the testimony.

" _Silence_." Atem's eyes narrow dangerously, a sunset on fire, shadows flickering hungrily within their depths. Akhenaden grits his teeth but dares not open his mouth again. "Yes, I believe them. My Keeper is not in the habit of telling lies, and after being sentenced to the river, I think Judas might at least reconsider telling his Pharaoh falsehoods in future."

Yugi almost sighs with relief, but there was still a ways to go in the proceedings before Akhenaden was found guilty.

" _Nsw_ , your evidence of treason?" Siamun asks calmly, hands clasped in front of him.

"Of course." He takes a step forward, putting him within arm's length of Akhenaden. Seth and Mahaad follow suit, but Yugi remains in his position, knife poised over the stark white stitches. "You are all aware that it is forbidden to use your Items on a member of my court, yes?" The Priests all nod, and Yugi and the Legion follow their lead. "While he does not hold an Item, Magdalene is the keeper of something just as precious within this circle." He turns halfway back to Yugi, who manages a small smile in response. "He has my heart."

The Legion members in the front pew, consisting mostly of the Shadow Dancers and other prominent Legion elders, all smile and nod. He was accustomed to such attention, but that did not stop his heart from picking up the pace, timing its beats to the pulse drumming in his veins.

"And yet," Atem continues, tone dripping with righteous anger as he turns back to the man kneeling at his feet. "The _only_ way you could have known about this affair was if you had read Magdalene's mind, which is _forbidden_ by Qenbet law!" His voice rises until he is nearly shouting, the shadows contained within the Puzzle dancing erratically at his feet as their master struggles to reign in his temper.

"And yet, if I had not remained silent, your _keeper_ would have become Judas's _whore_!"

The words are flung at Yugi, who winces as though physically stung by the poisonous vitriol. To insult the Keeper of the Pharaoh's heart was to insult the allmighty god himself. No one had been foolish enough to do so in living memory, leading him to believe that Akhenaden had already given up on the concept of redemption entirely.

Seth growls as the Legion rises as one, an angry buzz filling the air at the jeers and insults hurled at Akhenaden, who manages to remain firm in his kneeled position. It takes the entire Qenbet - save for Atem, who stands with tightly clenched fists at his sides, struggling to contain the shadows - to quiet the gathering mob.

"You _dare_ to insult the most beloved by my people," Atem murmurs, a deathly calm settling over the church. "His supposed infidelity aside, it is _you_ who have committed a grave sin within my temple. As such, you shall be the one to face judgement."

"You would sentence your own _uncle_ to the sword?" Akhenaden sneers, shoulders hunched as far from Karim's hold as possible. The wielder of the Millennium Scales watches him carefully, never taking his eyes from the elderly man beside him.

Atem chuckles, shaking his head. "No, not I." He turns to the man at his right, holding out a hand. "Seth. He is of our blood, but he is _your_ sire. The decision to pass judgement is yours."

Seth takes the hand offered to him, moving forward onto the next step where he pauses to cooly regard his father, the other hand holding tightly to the Millennium Rod.

"He is no family of _mine_." Yugi's soft intake of breath is ignored in favor of watching the spectacle unfold. "The sentence is not mine to lay down, but _yours_ , my Pharaoh." He turns, gesturing to the stunned Keeper. "He has broken sacred Qenbet law, nearly sacrificing the lives of those you hold most dear to you in the process." Lips curling disdainfully, he turns his back on his father, who can do nothing but stare numbly at the only member of his family that deserved to bear the title of Pharaoh. "I will no longer call him father. If he is put to the sword, then so be it."

The declaration is met with hushed whispers from the Legion, quiet awe lining every face present. Seth returns to his position to the King's right, his face a stoic mask. Atem nods, accepting his cousin's decision. Now it was time to make his own.

Sometimes, what is _right_ and what is _good_ is not the same thing.

"Then so shall it be done." He turns to Siamun, who nods in acknowledgement. "Simon of Canaan. You have heard the testimony of both sides. What is to be the fate of Thaddeus?"

Siamun bows his head and closes his eyes, shutting out the world in order to meditate on everything that had transpired. Normally, it can take up to five minutes, usually longer, for him to come to a decision.

It takes him a total of thirty seconds.

Yugi counts them down, one by one in his head. The wait seems a thousand times longer than normal; it is not every day one of their own is found guilty on the consecrated ground of the god's church.

Siamun opens his eyes and raises his head; all eyes within the sanctuary are turned toward him as he delivers his ruling.

"I, named Simon of Canaan, find you, Thaddeus. _Guilty_ of high treason."

The Judicator's words ring with a resounding finality in the vast space. Atem nods, clasping both hands behind his back. He calls each member of his court forward, and each relay the same verdict.

"I, called Simon, named Peter-"

"I, named John, Son of Thunder-"

"-so called Esther, mother of All-"

"-Matthew, the one who Sees-"

"I, named Thomas, the Guardian-"

"I, thus named Judas Iscariot, newest among your ranks, find you, Thaddeus-"

Yugi is the last to step forward, as was custom. By his right as Keeper, he was often the tie-breaker vote.

"And I, Mary Magdalene, Keeper of the Pharaoh's Heart, find you, Thaddeus. The brother of our fallen Horus, father to the one He loves, and uncle to Pharaoh Atem, Akhenre..," he lists each of the king's throne names, all five dropping from his tongue in perfect succession. "I hereby find you _guilty_ of high treason against the Living Horus."

It was rare for the Qenbet to deliver a unanimous verdict, but not entirely unheard of. For once, the Legion is utterly silent, their faces seemingly carved from stone.

Atem sighs, knowing that what he does is right and just, but his heart is heavy with the weight of grief. Schooling his features into an iron cast, he extends a hand towards Akhenaden, who has yet to move from his position at the King's feet.

"A decision has been reached. Henceforth, your holy name is stricken from the records, never to be used again. In this life, or the next." Yugi purses his lips as he lifts the knife, steel gleaming, to methodically rip out each white stitch securing it to the dark leather. The Pharaoh waits, patient and glorious as the sun, until the task is finished. The jacket is dropped on the altar and the knife stowed in a pants pocket. The name is given to Siamun to dispose of, while the twin snake patches are passed to Seth and Mahaad to use however they see fit.

"You are _just_ like your father!" Akhenaden spits, hands clenched into tight fists as he strains against the shackles that bind him.

Atem shakes his head, weariness lining every limb, but there is still much that needs to be done. "I should only endeavor to be the man my father once was." His gaze hardens as he bends down to the now former Priest's level to address him. "You will be put to the sword at dawn, and your Item confiscated. I pray the gods take your soul."

A prickle of unease slithers down Yugi's spine, and as he is about to open his mouth to voice his concerns, two things happen in such quick succession it barely leaves him time to catch his breath.

Akhenaden's glare hardens, the golden Millennium Eye turning black as pitch. As the Qenbet reacts, becoming a single cohesive unit, shadows curl about his frame, knocking Karim aside like so much useless kindling. His body fetches up against the bottom steps, head lolling to the side as he fights to stay conscious.

The Items glow with celestial might, seven against one. The Legion's screams of terror and anger mingle together, causing discord. Yugi is shoved to the carpeted floor in the Priests' rush to reach Akhenaden. He feels the shadows coiling around him, but they are not placid and familiar; every caress is like the sting of a wasp, and he lashes out, scrambling back against the altar.

That's when he sees the small throwing knife bury itself in Atem's torso, slicing apart the cord that holds the Puzzle. His screams are lost in the sounds of chaos that unfold, one of the few people he cares about in this life dropping to the carpeted floor. His blood - not the golden ichor of the gods as the common man presumes, but a rich, deep crimson - pours from the wound in a slow, steady stream.

From his position against the altar, Yugi has an excellent view of the tragedy that occurs. Seth wastes little time, dodging the lashing darkness with ease and plunging the sharpened, tapered spike of the Millennium Rod into solid flesh. The stinging comes to an abrupt halt, and Yugi scrambles to his feet, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he stumbles forward to asses the damage.

He kneels by Atem's head and immediately puts pressure on the wound. It is shallow but deep, and flecks of blood spatter around his lips likely mean it went deep enough to knick the lung.

"Stay with me, Atem," he pleads as Isis and Siamun join him.

"I cannot tell the extent of the damage just yet," Isis murmurs, carefully moving the Pharaoh's head into her lap.

Yugi looks up in time to see Akhenaden go down in a spray of blood, Seth standing over the barely conscious body of his father, the end of the rod stained red.

"For your attempt on the Pharaoh's life, I sentence you to an eternity in Duat!" Seth declares, the fading shrieks of the Legion playing like a broken record in the Keeper's head. "Let Ammit have your tainted soul!"

The Rod's eye flashes, the sound of glass shattering evident only to those with the ability to sense the shadows. Akhenaden collapses, his soul violently ripped from his body and cast with a flick of Seth's wrist into the Shadow Realm. Shada goes to assist Karim, helping the man to his feet. He seems relatively unharmed, despite the disharmony in the sanctuary.

Yugi's final image of Seth is watching him bend over the dead Priest, carefully cradling his father's head in one hand as he reaches out with the other, plucking the Millennium Eye straight from its socket. Blood coats his fingers as he lays the man's head to rest against cold and scuffed marble, ghosting over the bearded and weathered face to tenderly brush them against his eyelids, closing them to a world his soul no longer has a right to occupy.

Yugi's attempts to stop the bleeding are halted by Mahaad, who wraps his arms around the slender waist and hoists him up under the arms, handing the Keeper off to another.

"Keep him safe, Judas. Let _nothing_ happen to Magdalene as long as you draw breath."

The Ring bearer takes his place as Siamun calls for order among the Legion and Shada summons an ambulance with a borrowed phone.

"I will."

Judas - _Seto's_ \- arms cage him in an unbreakable embrace, cradling the Keeper to his chest as he walks away. Yugi clings to him with everything he has, burying his face in the long neck, knowing that every second Atem lies bleeding is precious time lost.

" _Seto_ ," he pleads, voice thick with emotion and muffled by tear-soaked skin.

"A wound like that won't kill him." His long strides carry them quickly out of the sanctuary into the packed cloister, threading his way through the crowd with ease. "Dry your tears, Magdalene," he murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss to the Keeper's temple. "The Pharaoh will murder me if he finds out you were crying on my watch."

The comment is meant in jest, but Yugi chokes on his laughter, wishing he was anywhere but there.

 

* * *

Atem dies on the operating table thirty minutes later.

For three minutes, the surgeons attempt to revive him, and if not for the grace of the benevolent gods, his soul would have wandered for far longer.

The next three days are spent huddled by Atem's bedside, the members of the Qenbet each taking turns to hold a silent vigil for their fallen king.

Yugi only leaves the pristine white hospital room to shower, eat, and attend prayer services. In Atem's current comatose state, he cannot oversee his official duties. As his cousin and next in line to receive the holy spirit, Seth takes over as Pharaoh; because when a god dies, the next in line automatically ascends the proverbial throne. Mahaad only leaves his dearest friend's side when Seth begs him, and only to attend Akhenaden's funeral.

His body is burned and his ashes scattered to the nearby desert sands west of the pounding river. Yugi barely hears any of Siamun's words as he recites the necessary prayers afforded to the Nameless Dead, his words echoing long after they have faded.

Seto sticks as close to the Keeper's side as he dares, taking Mahaad's words to heart. The only physical contact Yugi can bear is limited to the warmth of Atem's hand clasped in his and the feeling of soft velvet pressed to his temple every time Isis, Seth, or Mahaad greets him.

On sunset of the third day, Atem's fingers twitch in Yugi's grasp, and the Pharaoh opens his eyes, aware of his surroundings for the first time in days.

He doesn't notice the change at first, body angled to watch the sunset from the sixth floor window, eyes half-lidded and gritty from lack of proper sleep. The moment Atem had been whisked away to the nearest hospital, he'd felt a deep-seated emptiness take root in his soul. He was bound to the Pharaoh, in more ways than one, and though Yugi _could_ live without him, he didn't really _want_ to.

Seto stood guard by the door, giving him some much needed space. Mahaad sat in the chair next to his, idly turning a page of his book. Seth was absent, still tending to the aftermath of the _Wep-renpet_ celebration. It is not how anyone wanted to ring in the new year - with blood, death, and betrayal - but they had to make the best of what remained of their following.

Seto is the one to notice the change in his Pharaoh's condition. "Magdalene," he calls softly, trying to get Yugi's attention. The Keeper slowly turns, head tilted in question. "The Pharaoh." He points to the man lying prostrate in the hospital bed -- arm in a sling, connected to an IV drip, breathing tube, and a heart monitor, its steady beeping changing to a waking rhythm.

"Atem?" He gives the hand held loosely in his grasp a tender squeeze as his lover fully wakes.

"Yugi?"

Mahaad closes his book, immediately going to stand at his king's bedside.

"Yes, it's me." He gestures to Mahaad and Seto, the only other occupants of the room. "Peter and Judas are here, too."

Atem lifts their connected hands, brushing away a stray tear that carves a salty path down Yugi's cheek.

"Good," he murmurs, voice raspy and thin from disuse. Yugi gently presses their foreheads together, smiling when the beeping from the monitor increases slightly in response. "How long?"

"Three days, my Pharaoh," Mahaad's eyes shine with relief, but no tears fall.

Yugi carefully withdraws, dropping a swift kiss to the auric crown of lightning-shaped curls.

"Where is," - Atem grimaces, taking a deep breath before trying again - "where is my beloved one?"

"John is tending to matters in your place," Mahaad says, bowing from the waist. "I will fetch him as soon as the doctor arrives."

Atem blinks, long and slow, and Yugi is almost afraid he'll slip under again, but their eyes lock, a tiny smile twitching at his lips.

"Karim--" he begins to ask, the question on the tip of his tongue, but Seto cuts him off before he can voice it.

"Is fine. _Everyone_ is fine."

The Pharaoh hums, giving Yugi's hand another feeble squeeze. There is a knock on the door, and Seto steps aside to admit a nurse, clad in beige scrubs. They check his chart and monitor the machines, and somewhere in between Mahaad offering to contact Seth -- his designated next of kin -- he drifts back into the warm folds of unconsciousness.

Yugi continues to hold his hand as the nurse explains that it's normal for coma patients to go right back to sleep after waking. His body will need time to recover from its brief shutdown period, and his brain will have to play catch up. The words flow over and through him, relief so intense he simply rides the waves as they come.

He only leaves the room when the doctor arrives minutes later for a full examination. Mahaad stands at Yugi's side, leaning into his flank and taking comfort from the calloused fingers carding lovingly through his sea of curls. Seto paces up and down the corridor close to the wall, impatience clear in every lengthy stride.

They only have to wait for half an hour before Seth turns the corner, followed by the rest of the Qenbet. With their leather jackets - holy names standing out in stark relief on their shoulders - confident strides, and seamless formation, they make an intimidating picture for nurses and patients alike.

The Keeper breaks from Mahaad's hold, throwing his arms around Seth's middle as he draws near. The Pharaoh's beloved bends at the waist, gathering Yugi close to his chest. Seto ceases his pacing, and Mahaad knocks on Atem's door to summon the doctor.

"He's awake?" Seth asks, maneuvering the Millennium Puzzle so it doesn't get caught between them.

"He was, but then he went back to sleep. It's okay!" Yugi buries his face in the worn leather, inhaling the scent of motor oil and sand. "The nurse said it was normal."

Seth sighs, relaxing his rigid posture, finally able to breathe freely once more. He seems to take some comfort from Yugi's unrelenting grip, the Puzzle cool against his palm. Yugi felt a cool breeze slither down his spine when it came into contact with him. The shadows recognized his presence, and though they obeyed the Pharaoh's cousin well enough, they wanted the return of their rightful monarch.

The doctor emerges, nurse following in his wake. He gives a little start as eight pairs of eyes turn as one in his direction. Yugi thinks he might be no older than his early thirties, a bit young for one in his profession, but he is glad of it.

He and Seth hold a muttered conversation off to the side, while the members of the Qenbet hold their own council.

"May we see him?" Isis asks, once everyone has caught up and the doctor turns to leave.

The doctor eyes each Priest carefully before speaking. "You may, but not all at the same time. Mister Sanesu needs his rest."

A collective wince runs through the Qenbet, save for Seto, the only member of their group not privy to the King's last name. He simply raises an eyebrow and says nothing.

"Thank you," Siamun says, bowing at the waist. When the doctor leaves, he turns back to the members of the Priesthood, which had become like family over the last few years. "No more than two or three of us should enter the room at a time, I think."

Yugi nods in agreement. No one would protest his right to be one of the first to return to his Pharaoh's side. Eventually, they all agree that Mahaad, Seth, and Seto accompany him first into the room.

"We will be in the waiting room down the hall," Karim says, jerking a thumb back the way they came.

Isis bends to press a chaste kiss to Yugi's temple before she leaves with the remaining Priests. It's possible the lure of refreshments is too tempting to ignore after such a hasty ride into the city, and he cannot find it in himself to blame them.

Atem is sitting up in bed when Mahaad opens the door to usher them all inside. Closing it behind them, he goes to stand by his King, who stirs at the hand pressed gently to his uninjured side.

The sun has long since disappeared over the horizon, the first lights twinkling on Nut's corpulent belly from outside the window. "Mahaad?" he asks, voice thick with fatigue.

"Yes, my King." The Priest bows his head over the fallen Pharaoh, who manages a weak smile. A hasty conversation is held in murmured hieratic, ending with Atem's lips brushing across Mahaad's brow.

Seth steps forward, star-kissed eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Come here, _meritatem_." Atem reaches out a hand to him, though it is not able to go far thanks to the bandages encircling his chest.

His breath hitches at the endearment, and Yugi is unable to hold back a watery smile as the two cautiously embrace. Atem's fingers thread carefully through the long, windswept strands, tucking them behind his ear as their lips brush once, twice, three times in soft succession.

Seth draws back to place a hand on Mahaad's shoulder, the Puzzle dangling between them as the fingertips of his free hand ghost from the Atem's temple to jawline and back again.

Yugi tears his attention away from the precious scene to gauge Seto's reaction. With his arms folded, jaw set, and stiff posture, one would think the Priest disapproved; a closer look revealed the longing in his gaze, grip tight on leather sleeves. He has no idea of the thoughts warring for attention inside the Priest's head, but he can at least ease some of the man's worry.

Hesitantly, as though afraid of spooking him or drawing attention he may not want, Yugi reaches out a hand, tracing the rough knuckles with his fingertips. Seto blinks, coming out of a daze. He does not object to the Keeper taking his hand, eyes widening slightly as he is lead over to Atem's bedside.

"Judas," Atem murmurs, the smooth baritone still ragged after his brush with death. "Are you all right?" At the his raised eyebrow, the Pharaoh makes a small gesture to indicate the few surrounding him. "With this."

"I know it may seem strange, since we come from such different places," Yugi says, drawing everyone's attention. "But there are different kinds of love in the world." Gathering their hands, he places each of them together, one on top of the other, with Atem's on the very top. "And we want to spread that love everywhere we go. That's what the Pharaoh's teachings are about, after all."

Seto purses his lips, unaccustomed to such undying affection from someone who was not his little brother. The little brother he left behind, abused and afraid in their stepfather's clutches. Maybe deep down, what he wanted was a world full of peace and love, so that his brother may never know hardship again.

"Then I guess your merry band of misfits is stuck with me for awhile," he finally says, lips twisting in approximation of a smirk.

Yugi giggles, the sound of windchimes - pure and sweet as a Spring morning - filling the room. He squeezes their hands with as much enthusiasm as he can muster, the past few days having drained him considerably. Atem jerks his chin, applying pressure to the hands beneath his grasp in what can only be a gesture of love. To everyone's surprise, Seto bends forward, pressing a quick kiss to the Pharaoh's cheeks, withdrawing to flushed embarrassment and identical looks of astonishment.

" _What_."

The statement lacks its usual frostiness, and for the first time in days, Yugi can just let go and be with the people he holds most dear to him on this earth.

No matter the trials and tribulations, he knows they can face whatever fate has in store for them.

Together, as they were _always_ meant to be.

 

* * *

Two weeks later, the Qenbet convenes again, on the side of a grassy hill well outside of the city. Wind soughs through the jade leaf canopy above them and stirs the grass at their feet. Things had gone mostly back to normal, at least for the time being.

Seth had relinquished the Millennium Puzzle back to its rightful owner, and Atem found he was somewhat relieved to feel its weight around his neck once more.

It had taken many days to find Akhenaden's replacement. The government condemned the group of people who followed the Pharaoh's peaceful teachings, making their jobs much harder than they had to be.

Atem had been discharged from the hospital a week previously, finally able to get back on his feet and continue in his father's footsteps. With Mahaad's assistance, he lowered himself onto the blanket Seth had spread out among the gnarled roots of a large beech tree that stood, a lonely sentinel in a vast space.

Yugi immediately sat beside his Pharaoh, leaning into his side and watching as the other Priests sat in a semicircle around their leader. He caught Seto's eye and grinned, a lovely spread of his lips that caused a subtle pink flush to appear in the arches of his cheeks. Members of the Legion settled a respectful distance away, yet still within earshot. Not every individual member could make it, but those that could would spread the word of their leader with absolute confidence.

Once everyone was mostly settled, Atem raised a hand, calling for silence. The command was obeyed, and when the only sound was a soft murmur running through the crowd, he began to speak. The voice of the Living Horus carried well, and grew stronger with every breath.

"Legion! Loyal members of the Qenbet," he calls, isolated falcon cries ringing forth from the more enthusiastic members. He smiles in acknowledgement, waiting for the noise to pass before continuing. "Loyal followers. The past fortnight has been eventful to say the least. Rumors of my death have circulated, but I can assure you all that I am one hundred percent flesh and blood, and still your god in full."

Yugi sighs, resting his chin on the worn leather shoulder, feeling the studs from the lapel digging into his skin. He feels far more at home now than he ever did in his previous life. Listening to the people cheer for Atem caused a swell of pride to blossom in his chest. Placing a hand in the crook of his elbow, he watches as one lone man from the Legion stands, tall and proud, making his way up the hill to where they all sat, basking in the tree's shadow as a cat would nap in the sun.

"I have good news. The man you see before you has consented to replace one of our lost number." The man comes to a stop, kneeling at the feet of his Pharaoh, head bowed and hands held before him in prayer. "This one has chosen to lead a holy life, and by his example, we are all blessed."

The man could not have been older than his late twenties or early thirties, but a curtain of silver hair fell past his shoulders in a straight line, bound with a single leather cord at the nape of his neck. His eyes were kind as they looked upon each Priest in turn, a soft chocolate brown unflinching at the sight before him.

"Shada, if you would be so kind." Atem gestures to the bald man sitting on the far left edge of the semicircle.

"As you wish, Pharaoh." As the wielder of the Millennium Key -- a position Siamun once held until he grew too old to keep it -- had the ability to see into the hearts of others. With the aid of his Item, no one who wished the Pharaoh or those close to him harm could venture too close. "What is your name?" he asks, his accented voice soft and lilting, only for the Pharaoh and his Priests to hear.

"Crawford. Pegasus James Crawford," he answers, perhaps a bit eagerly.

Shada nods, taking the Key from around his neck and holding it out. "This will determine whether or not you are worthy of the position you seek. Keep very still, and no harm will come to you."

Pegasus nods, straightening his posture in preparation for the mental trial. The Key glitters in the sunlight; shaped like an _ankh_ , the patches enclosing the holy name of 'Matthew' upon his back mirror the item in his hand. As soon as it touches Pegasus' forehead, both men stiffen, a glazed, far off look appearing in their eyes.

"The trial has begun!" Atem calls, just as he places a hand to his Keeper's knee for comfort.

Hardly a moment went by when they did not exchange touches; a soft press of lips to his brow, an arm sliding around his waist, or casual brushes of fingertips against whatever skin was within reach. It was grounding to be loved so unconditionally by every member of the Qenbet, and he fervently hoped that the new addition was no exception.

Atem may be god, but Yugi was a mortal _icon_ , beloved by many and hated by few.

It takes all of five minutes for Shada to finish his examination of the silver-haired man, who slumps a little as he comes back to himself. The hillside is deathly silent as the few hundred people wait for the Priest to announce his findings.

"His intentions are good. This man may yet be worthy to bear the Millennium Eye."

The proclamation is met with resounding applause, cheers, and falcon cries that mingle and spread until the air rings with their jubilation. Only once Atem calls for silence do they begin to quiet down enough for his voice to be heard above the noise.

"The Key has found him worthy, but only the Eye may choose the one to bear it." He gestures to Shada, who nods, taking a small bundle of beige cloth from inside a jacket pocket.

Unwrapping the folds of linen reveals the very same Eye that once belonged to Akhenaden. The _wedjat_ coldly surveys the man kneeling before it, face tipped to the green canopy above them. Shada plucks the Item from the cloth, tucking it back into his pocket.

"The Eyes sees All, and knows All. Are you aware that you may not survive this ordeal?" he asks, turning the Eye so the wedjat faces away from Pegasus, hovering just above his normal eye.

"I am."

"And you are at peace?"

Yugi holds his breath, watching the young man from his place beside Atem.

"I am."

Shada looks to Atem, and they both nod. "Then so be it."

As soon as he touches the Item to Pegasus' real eye, a flash of gold appears, shining brightly enough to dispel the shadows around them. Everyone shields their faces just in time, but it dissipates just as quickly as it came. Blood runs down the young man's face as dark tendrils rise from the Eye to envelop him in their cool embrace.

Yugi winces in sympathy as Pegasus cries out, arms folded tightly to his chest and clutching his robes in a death grip until his knuckles turn white. The shadows soon disperse, leaving the man kneeling on the grass, bleeding, but alive. Had he not been found worthy, Ra's holy fire would have consumed his flesh until all but ash and dust remained.

"He lives!" Atem announces, immediately summoning the doctor lying in wait behind the large tree trunk where they sat.

Every precaution is always taken when someone new is initiated, and proper procedure is followed to the letter to ensure the safety of everyone present. The cheers of the Legion follow Pegasus as he is laid against the moss-covered roots to rest, the doctor tending to his eyes so that he does not go blind.

Yugi lets out a falcon's cry, which is repeated seven-fold by the surrounding Priests. Raising his fist to the sky, the members of the Legion follow suit until the meadow rings with the din.

Turning to Atem, he presses their foreheads together in a chaste show of solidarity.

"A new era begins, Magdalene." The Pharaoh's eyes are filled with exuberant joy.

"An era of peace, hopefully," Yugi responds, giving him space to breathe.

He glances at each Priest in turn, solidifying this moment in his memory.

Mahaad is among the crowd; flanked by Karim and Siamun, they quiet their audience and accept any tribute the Legion offers. Isis and Shada tend to Pegasus alongside the doctor, holding his hand and whispering soothing words into his ear. To their immediate left, Seto stands guard, discouraging anyone from approaching the shadowed edge of their circle.

Seth folds his considerable frame into a lotus position on Atem's other side, elbows perched on his knees and chin resting in his hands. He gazes out into the crowd, landing on the twin dragon patches sewn on either side of Seto's holy name. Rather than expressing annoyance at their similarities, his expression is thoughtful, like he's contemplating some great mystery.

"Something troubling you, John?" Yugi asks, reaching across Atem to flick one of the braids in his hair over a broad shoulder.

Seth frowns, waving him off. "Not anymore," he says, throwing one more glance to the angelic ice blue dragon patches that nearly mirror his own before giving the Pharaoh and Keeper his undivided attention.

"I am sorry things turned out like this," Atem murmurs, taking one of Seth's hands, kissing the knuckle of each finger and giving it a squeeze.

If anyone else notices, no one says a word. The Pharaoh may love who he pleases, whenever he likes, regardless of who he _knows_ and where.

"I know of whom you speak," Seth says, subtle color blooming in the arches of his cheeks as he takes his hand back, laying it palm up on his knee. "He was the man the Qenbet needed, but not the father I _wanted_."

Yugi would offer more comfort, but in such a public forum, it would not be proper. Instead, he offers his hand, palm up to rest on Atem's knee. Taking the hint, the Pharaoh clasps each of their hands, threading his fingers through the empty spaces and giving each a comforting squeeze.

"Let's start the new year off right - with happiness, new loves," - he flicks his gaze to Seto, who folds his arms across his chest and refuses to return eye contact, an embarrassed flush telling the Keeper everything he needs to know - "and bringing peace with a _little_ dash of mischief everywhere we go."

"So shall it be written," Atem begins, bringing the Keeper's fingers to his lips.

"So shall it be done," Yugi finishes, so full of love for his people, his king, and the Priests he calls family.

If nothing else, Yugi could at least admit that he was finally and unequivocally in love with Judas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two to come this Friday! Stay tuned, lads. [eye emoji] [tea sipping emoji]
> 
> mery-i = Ancient Egyptian for beloved  
> meritatem = beloved of Atem (he is Like That ok)  
> shenti/shendyt = that cloth kilt they used to wear with a girdle attached
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Kissing is a huge theme in this fic. Depending on who does the kissing and where, each has a different meaning. On the lips is romantic love. On the crown of your head is a sign of respect and can also be comforting. On the temple is a greeting or a reassuring gesture depending on the situation. Kissing both cheeks means 'I am at your mercy', or a greeting among acquaintances. Kissing someone else's fingers means 'I will love you always'. Kissing your own fingers and pressing them to your forehead is the gesture for obedience. Kissing on the neck is an overture for sex.
> 
> \- Touching is another big theme that means something different depending on situations. Everyone casually touches Yugi's hair because they like comforting their smol Keeper (and because they know he likes that shit). Atem's touches are usually romantic in nature, but I'll let you guys pick out the platonic instances. Hand holding is very common; it can be a comforting gesture or one of guidance.
> 
> \- The Shadow Dancers are Atem's scouting party in disguise. They travel ahead of Atem to the venue and make sure no assassins/traps are lying in wait. (That's what happens when you piss off the government lmao.) They are primarily performance artists: dancers, singers, and instrumentalists. They are male, female, and everything in between. They come from all walks of life: rich, poor, working class, etc.
> 
> \- Biblical names are referred to as 'holy names' and are used by the Quenbet as a status symbol. I left the actual religion as ambiguous as I could, as well as location. The Shadow Dancers also have holy names to protect their real identities.
> 
> \- The number three is pretty significant in Christianity, which is why it repeats over and over again in the fic.
> 
> \- To know someone in biblical times was to have sex with them. That's where the phrase to 'know someone in a biblical sense' comes from.
> 
> \- Patches! I couldn't get to everyone's patch designs in the fic, so I will list them here for those curious minds. Atem has golden wings (like Ra's), Isis has lotus blossoms, Yugi has crescent moons, Akhenaden will have a snake eating its own tail (the ouroboros), Siamun might have fleur de lis?, Karim could have Ma'at's feather on one side and a heart on the other, Shada will just have two ankhs. Mahaad has twin scepters, Seth has tiny BEWDs. Seto has tiny Deep Eyes Dragons.
> 
> \- The lipstick shade Yugi uses: Captive = [this one!!](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-uwFcO9_ompc/UkZZyTmed7I/AAAAAAAAAbc/JD7KnEq4L2I/s1600/IMG_5776.JPG)
> 
> This was a hell of a time. Any other comments/questions/concerns, just ask! <3


	2. The Judas Blooper Reel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of humorous scenes that take place during (and behind) the magic of 'A King With No Crown'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is. A day and a half late, I apologize. My brain refused to cooperate after I finished the first chapter bc it thought I was Done writing. Like no, I still have so many things I gotta do, get ur shit together!!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was just an excuse to write #shenanigans and wildly inappropriate humor.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the end of this trainwreck!
> 
> [Originally written for ygotplus week day six on tumblr!]

"Ugh, cut!" Ryou calls, uncrossing and recrossing his legs from the director's chair. "Can we get a little _less_ wind from the fans?"

Otogi groans, going to lower the setting on the power fans installed in front of the green screen.

"Thank gods," Yugi mutters, shaking the tangled curls from out of his eyes. "The less I have to struggle to see through this mess, the better."

Atem chuckles, turning around in the motorcycle seat to grin at his partner. "Would you like one of my bandanas? I daresay I have too many."

"Yes, please," he begs, making grabbing motions with both hands.

Anzu pops up with her brush and hairspray and gently begins the detangling process. She ties one of Atem's bandanas beneath the mess of now pristine curls to keep everything in check while Mai flits about, touching up makeup where needed. Seto waves her off, content with his slightly mussed appearance. Yugi thought it was pretty funny, since they had to practically _drag_ him into the makeup chair earlier.

Mahaad, Seth, Isis, and Atem have no hair trouble, as theirs is all braided in a single plait down their back or slung over the shoulder. Yugi is understandably jealous, especially of how utterly _flawless_ Mahaad manages to look. Even windswept and gritty with sand, he manages to make everyone else look disheveled.

Seth has to sit still while Mahaad combs his fingers through the tangled fringe. When the magician is finally satisfied, he drops a swift kiss to Seth's temple before climbing back onto his bike. He tucks an errant strand behind one ear and says nothing. Yugi snickers, pointing this out to Atem.

They have a good laugh about it, until Ryou brings them all to order.

\---

They have to _physically_ push Seto into the makeup chair, where Malik awaits at a vanity filled with products. The CEO blanches and looks to his boyfriends for support. He'd never seen so much of the stuff in a place that wasn't Seth's bathroom.

"Not to worry, Kaiba," he says, picking up a stick of kohl and twirling it between nimble fingers. "You're in good hands."

Mai, who is dusting a bit of powder to Yugi's cheeks in the next chair over, smiles. "No one leaves this room until we finish making you the hottest bitch on the block."

Malik snickers as he gently grabs Seto's chin. "You heard the lady."

Seth is trying not to squirm under Mahaad's gentle fingers. Finally, he huffs in frustration, waving off his lover. "You do yours, and I'll do _mine_."

"Aw, but _I'd_ rather do you," Yugi pipes up, lips spread in a cheeky grin.

Seto sighs, throwing a packet of makeup removal wipes at his boyfriend. Isis, in the chair at the far end next to Atem, continues to do her own eyeshadow, the picture of indifferent elegance despite the howls of laughter from her brother and the peals of silver coming from Yugi. 

Atem raises a defined brow, used to such comments. "You can't have _all_ the fun on that front, aibou."

"Sweet, we got a threesome going. Mahaad, you in?" Yugi asks, turning to the tallest of his boyfriends while Mai rolls her eyes and turns to select a setting spray.

" _Don't_." The warning in Seth's voice is clear, but Mahaad seems not to hear him. 

"Perhaps." He flicks kohl-lined grey eyes to lock with stern sapphire. 

Seth begins to furiously ignore them all in favor of doing his own makeup. Yugi and Malik exchange highfives.

\---

For one take during the dance scene, Yugi dabs for the final pose instead of kneeling. The Shadow Dancers follow suit out of habit, looking mildly confused.

Mokuba starts laughing so hard he almost falls out of his Producer's chair. Ryou sighs and calls for a stop. 

" _Why_ does he do these things," Seto mutters, folding his arms and giving his tiny boyfriend Stern Glare #5. It is promptly ignored while Ryou gently scolds him from off camera.

"He made Mokuba laugh." Atem has a point, it _is_ always good to see his little brother laughing. 

Dumb memes aside, anyway.

\---

Mai continuously vouched for riding chaps. Otogi wanted at _least_ one member of their religious biker gang to wear a mini skirt, and Isis had immediately shut down any indications that she would be the chosen victim.

Jou was standing five feet away, making sure the microphone attached to the boom was functioning properly.

Ryou made them all come to a compromise before Kaiba took matters into his own hands.

As the oldest adult, Sugoroku idly wondered if this whole thing really _was_ just Ryou's thesis project for college, or if it was something a little more scandalous, considering the direction the script writers had taken. (He thought Yugi might have had some influence with it, and was not surprised to find out he was right.)

They all finally agreed that Isis should wear ripped black denim capris and knee high boots with a long tasset belt. It came down to the backs of her knees, so she was able to ride the motorcycle in relative comfort. Everyone else had matching black denim jeans stylishly ripped at the knees to go with their leather jacket ensemble.

Everyone - even Sugoroku - had taken riding lessons from Malik and Honda for this occasion. That in itself had been an eventful three weeks.

\---

Seth scoops up a cupful of water, letting it trickle slowly onto Seto's head, tenderly slicking the hair back from his eyes. All seems to be going well so far; Yugi is sticking to his lines (for a change), and Atem continues to convey the heartfelt and bittersweet emotions the scene requires.

The one to _actually_ deviate from the script is Seth, who drops the cup into the bath, grabs the CEO's face in his hands, and plants an awkward, tongue-filled kiss to his lips. Clearly, the take is ruined now, and though no one had speaking lines during the baptism, the temporary silence went right out the window.

Yugi is the first to break it, a piercing wolf whistle echoing around the cavernous church basement. Atem sighs, shaking his head at the spectacle. Seto was not expecting such a flagrant disregard for the script from _Seth_ of all people.

That was his _first_ mistake.

The _second_ was letting Seth catch him again near the confessional, where they ended up sequestered for the next fifteen minutes during a break between scenes.

\---

For the first day of filming, it was nearly impossible to get Yugi on track and say his lines correctly.

Eventually, he _did_ tone it down, but not before shoving his freezing cold hands up the back of Mahaad's jacket in the scene where he is introduced.

Mahaad was not expecting it, which explains the undignified squawk. Seto spits out the wine he was drinking in preparation for the upcoming scene. Seth hands him a paper towel while barely concealing his own laughter. Atem scolds his tiny boyfriend and reassures their tall lover in the same breath.

Ryou is sipping his third coffee as he yells "Cut!" for the sixth time that hour.

\---

Yugi goes _slightly_ overboard with the lipstick on the first take.

He draws a dick on Seto's cheek before Mahaad yanks it out of his grasp. Atem covers his mouth and tries not to laugh.

Jou is laughing so hard he can barely hold the boom.

Seto shoots him an angry glare, accepting the wet paper towel Mai hands him and vigorously scrubs the substance off his face.

Mokuba snaps a picture before the evidence is erased and sends it to Yugi in between takes.

\---

After they shoot the river scene, Seto goes to wrap his considerable frame around Atem because he's _always_ warm. 

They sit on the sidelines in a bean bag chair and cuddle while the next scene is set up. Seto has coffee in hand and is muttering complaints. 

Meanwhile, Yugi is in the makeup chair while Seth redoes his kohl lines, looking fresh to death for the upcoming bath scene. #flawless

\---

Seto has to get wet again for the bath scene, which he is not _exactly_ happy about. 

Atem strokes his hair lovingly while reviewing his script. "We all have to get wet for this scene. Chin up, blue eyes." 

Yugi pops over and flops right in Atem's lap. "At least he won't complain about the end result for _this_ one." 

Seto groans and pushes him into the beanbag chair. Yugi's muffled giggling can be heard from halfway across the set.

\---

"Seto, I.." Yugi pauses, scrunching up his nose. "Okay, I'm sorry, but that light has _got_ to go." He gestures to the light shining down on them, solely focused on the particular bit of his boyfriend he is supposed to be servicing. 

Ryou sighs, hand shading his eyes as he yells "Cut! Malik, can you _please_ move the light away from Yugi's eyes?" 

There is a muffled groan of protest before the platinum blond head in questions pops up above the false ceiling. "Then what will we use for the censor?" 

Yugi has not moved from his position, other than to shade his eyes with the hand not holding onto his partner's shaft. "Dude, I have to be able to _see_ the dick to suck it. You figure it out."

Atem is dying with laughter from across the bath, Seto is just _barely_ holding himself together. Seth lets loose a guffaw of laughter from somewhere beyond the camera's range. Mahaad does a spit take. Ryou throws his hands in the air, already past done.

\---

Yugi refuses to have Seto pour beer all over his ass for the bath scene on the grounds that it's a 'terrible waste of alcohol, even if it _is_ beer.' 

Seto grabs the tiny bottle of Holy Water sitting on the tray nearby and promptly empties the entire contents onto his backside.

Mokuba was filming the argument with his phone _just in case_ something might happen, and he is _very_ glad he did.

Yugi's face is priceless as he suddenly mimics the video perfectly, hands held out in supplication to a very nonplussed Atem.

"That wasn't in the script, dearest." 

The gentle admonishment is met with a cheeky grin and a shrug.

"We'll just put it in the blooper reel," he says, going back to his previous position as Ryou downs yet another cup of Starchips© coffee.

\---

A little while after Ryou downs his sixth coffee for the day - sometime after 2am, when half the cast are asleep - Jou has to cut him off.

"You'll never get to sleep this way, babe," he scolds, folding his boyfriend into a quick embrace between takes. 

Ryou goes all too willingly, burying his face in Jou's button down shirt. "I still have so much to _do_ ," he mumbles.

"That can wait a few hours, at least." He frowns as his boyfriend pulls back to arm's length, but Jou is stubborn as a mule and doesn't quite let him go. "Take a nap, aight?" He coaxes his boyfriend towards the dressing room, where he finds Yugi and Malik taking off their makeup for the day, dressed in comfortable pajamas. "Is anyone usin' the couch?"

Yugi gets finished first and pats his face dry with a small towel before hopping down from the makeup chair to greet his friends.

"No, why?" Jou jerks his chin down at Ryou, who stares with surprising coherency back, dark circles under his eyes. "Ah, gotcha." He takes Ryou's hand in both of his, smiling gently at his queerplatonic soulmate. "We'll make sure he naps. Right, Malik?" He calls over his shoulder, and like a platinum blond whirlwind, the Egyptian is at their side in an instant.

"Sure thing!" He seems far too chipper for someone who has to be up again in three hours for another day of filming.

"Are you still on sound duty?" Ryou asks, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

Jou nods, stretching his arms above his head. "Yeah, for another hour. Had a nap earlier, so 'm fine." He bends, kissing his boyfriend chastely on the lips. "Get at least a few hours, okay?"

Ryou smiles through his fatigue. "All right, see you in a few hours."

"C'mon, Kura. Time to knock out for awhile." Malik throws an arm around his shoulders and steers him toward the doorway. Yugi waves goodbye to Jou and follows, his other hand entwining with Ryou's.

They all end up snuggled together on the couch in the green room among a nest of pillows and blankets. Ryou is cozily sandwiched between his two best friends in the whole world - Yugi's tiny arms wrapped around his waist and Malik acting as the big spoon - and he wouldn't give anything to change that.

\---

Malik is in charge of the lighting for the bath scene. Ryou is reviewing the recent footage from over Otogi's shoulder. 

"We can't show dicks on tv, Kura. It has to be tastefully _sexy_." Malik's comment is met with a snort from everyone within five feet.

"It looks like their dicks have halos, how is _that_ considered sexy?" Ryou retorts, his eyes not leaving the camera's screen.

The argument continues until Yugi - who is sitting five feet away, curled around Anzu's legs and playing Pokemon - pipes up. "Can we _not_ talk about dicks right this second? I'm _trying_ to level up my Yamask."

Anzu snorts and flicks a blond curl out of his face. Yugi barely blinks; he is Game Mode™ and nothing can touch him.

\---

Yugi wants to fall asleep after the bath sex scene. 

"Sorry, nap time. Come back later." He waves off all attempts at socialization and curls up behind the rock outcropping.

Mahaad has to come in to carry him offset for a nap in their trailer. 

Seto is just sitting there in the bath with a cigarette in hand. Seth shakes his head at the sight and goes to pull him out.

Atem is sitting on the bath wall, hair in a messy side plait with his toes dipped in the water, wrapped in a bathrobe and texting away.

\---

Honda plays the part of Akhenaden and he has to wear a motion capture suit under the leather jacket the whole time.

Rishid has a similar fate for the part of Shada, since he refused to shave his head for the part.

Malik gets lucky, he just has to wear a wig and different makeup than usual to play Karim.

Thanks to Otogi and his expert team of editors, everyone looks perfect when the final product is released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thought process behind this chapter was basically just 'lol what if this whole thing was just one big mini movie w the squad as actors and production ppl and everyone was goofing off behind the scenes'.
> 
> And now, here we are, at the end of all things.
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone. <3


End file.
